wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Doktor Murek zredukowany/5
}} Rozdział V Silna była zima tego roku. Po mroźnym grudniu i styczniu przyszedł luty niebywale śnieżny. Od południa nadciągnęły ciężkie grube chmury i rozwiesiły się na niebie nieruchome, a z nich dniami i nocami bez ustanku sypał śnieg. Na dachach kamienic powyrastały kopiaste papachy, drzewa w skwerach i w ogródkach przysiadły w śniegu aż po gałęzie. Wzdłuż ulic wznosiły się z każdym dniem wyższe białe piramidy, przez jezdnie rankiem brnęło się niemal po kolana w suchym śniegu. Miasto wyglądało czysto, zacisznie i wesoło. Ale rósł w nim niepokój. Wielki brzuch miasta zaczął odczuwać próżnię. Brzuch, który pochłania dziennie setki tysięcy ton chleba i mięsa, mleka i masła, węgla i drzewa, całe pociągi najrozmaitszych towarów, całe tabory żywności, nie mógł już otrzymywać regularnie swoich porcji. Cały organizm stolicy począł odczuwać brak pokarmu. Z okien sklepów znikały produkty, a na tych, które jeszcze zostały, ceny rosły i rosły. Terkotały niecierpliwie aparaty telegrafu, po drutach telefonicznych biegły rozkazy za rozkazami, stacja radiowa wysyłała depesze: – Oczyścić arterie dowozowe. Ale niewiele to pomagało. Drogi, trakty i szosy zawiało tak, że o przekopaniu się przez potężne zaspy, przez garbate kurhany nie mogły marzyć nawet najsilniejsze ciężarówki. Koleje zasypało tak, że gdyby nie szpalery słupów telegraficznych, nie wiedziałbyś nawet, że pod tą białą falistą przestrzenią jest grunt twardy, a na nim tory i szyny. Grzęzły w zaspach pociągi, potężne lokomotywy na próżno wytężały swe stalowe ścięgna i wpierały się gorącą piersią w nieustępliwy puch, złożony z drobnych kropelek zamarzniętej wody, puch tak nikły, że rozpływał się w palcach, a przecież nie do pokonania. Ze świstem i warkotem pracowały pługi śnieżne, mozolnie zdobywając metr po metrze wolny teren. Wgryzały się w wysokie sypkie pagórki, żłobiąc w nich korytarze i po kilku minutach swobodnego biegu wbijały się w następny kurhan. Aż ustawały zziajane. Z okolicznych wiosek, położonych o pięć, dziesięć i więcej kilometrów od toru, werbowano chłopów. Szli gromadnie i chętnie, radzi niespodziewanej okazji zarobku, dzięki któremu będzie na naftę, na sól do strawy, na zapałki, słowem na te zbytki, których od paru lat już nie znali. Stawali rzędami, człowiek przy człowieku i aż furczały łopaty a ludzie spoceni, zgrzani i weseli przerzucali się żartobliwymi okrzykami, pokpiwając sobie z zarozumiałych potężnych maszyn, które ugrzęzłyby tu na amen, gdyby nie chłopskie ręce i zwykłe łopaty. A w żartach tych, w tych pośmieszkach nie było ani złośliwości, ani nienawiści, ani żółci. Ot, zwyczajna chłopska wesołość, jednako rodząca się w gromadzie, czy to przy pracy, czy przy zabawie, pogodna i świeża, jak wszystko to, co z ziemi wyrasta i jej sokami żyje. Na wszystkich liniach kolejowych, promieniście zbiegających się w stolicy, raźno szła robota i szybko, a przecież dla Warszawy za wolno. Niecierpliwiło się miasto, wyglądając z godziny na godzinę dopływu swojej paszy. A tymczasem na odległych o setki kilometrów stacjach wyczekiwały długie czerwone gąsienice pociągów, ciężkie ładunkiem i same grzęznące w śniegu. Niecierpliwa Warszawa zaczęła masowo wysyłać kopaczy na odsiecz tamtym. Setki i tysiące bezrobotnych tłoczyły się do wagonów. Na kolei większy był zarobek i jeść dawano, bo skądże by w czystym polu strawę dostać, gdyby jej nie podwieziono drezyną w wielkich parujących kotłach. Więc błogosławili w duchu śnieżycę, więc obliczali, ile to czasu znośnie dzięki niej przebytują, a tylko cieszyć się nie umieli. Bo i z czego?... Przyjdzie odwilż albo wiatr chmury spędzi i nie będzie śniegu. Skończy się praca, skończą się zarobki. Ot, na jakiś czas polepszy się trochę stara bida, a i to nie wiadomo, po co, skoro i tak zdechnąć z głodu przyjdzie nie wcześniej, to później. Niechętnie i płytko zanurzały się łopaty w śniegu. Gdy nadbiegał brygadzista i przynaglał swoim sroczym skrzeczącym głosem, nikt na to nie zwracał uwagi. Od czasu do czasu zjawiały się ważniejsze figury: wyżsi urzędnicy kolejowi i jakiś gruby inżynier, który obliczał dniówki. Dochodziło do awantur. Któregoś dnia pobito grubego inżyniera i wtłoczono go w śnieg tak głęboko, że nieomal się nie zatchnął. Po tym zajściu aż do obiadu nikt nie wziął łopaty do ręki. Przy jedzeniu zjawił się jakiś facet w strzeleckim mundurze i zaczął przemawiać do kopaczy w podniosłych i energicznych zwrotach tłumacząc im, że spełniają ważną i odpowiedzialną robotę, że powinni wytężyć wszystkie siły, że ratują prawidłowe funkcjonowanie kolei, system aprowizacji kraju, że państwo na przerwie w transporcie traci miliony, że prywatni kupcy i przemysłowcy tracą tyle, że każda godzina ma tu wagę złota. Apelował do uczuć obywatelskich, do patriotyzmu, do poczucia odpowiedzialności i obowiązku, do zrozumienia powszechnego interesu i w ogóle mówił z przekonaniem i zapałem. Zdawał się nie wiedzieć, że jego wezwania i argumenty trafiają w próżnię. Ludzie słuchali uśmiechnięci i obojętni. Murek rozglądał się i ze zdumieniem konstatował, że on sam, który do niedawna gotów był z wiarą we własne słowa przemawiać tak jak ten „strzelec”, dziś jest całkowicie po stronie tłumu. Tego tłumu, który nazwałby ciemnym i nieuświadomionym, nieumiejącym docenić szczęścia niepodległości, zaszczytu budowania wspólnej przyszłości państwowej itd. Dziś wiedział dobrze, że wychudzonych nędzarzy, do których sam należy, nic nie obchodzi interes państwa czy tych bogaczy, których towary ugrzęzły w zasypanych śniegiem pociągach. Przecie z rana, gdy bito grubasa, Murek nie znalazł w sobie nie tylko ochoty do stanięcia w jego obronie, lecz nie znalazł nawet współczucia. Wzrastała w nim i kamieniała głucha nienawiść do wszystkiego, co czcił i szanował przez tyle lat. To, co dawniej było dlań dogmatem, prawo hierarchii społecznej, owa piramida władzy, dziś wywoływało jedynie wciąż wzmagające się przeświadczenie, że wszystko oparte jest na fałszu, na niesprawiedliwości, na krzywdzie, że zaszczyty opanowali spryciarze i złodzieje, że hasła patriotyczne służą wyłącznie do otumaniania naiwnych biedaków, że prawa, dające nielicznym wszystko, a milionom ludzi nędzę, są łajdactwem. Nie zostało w nim miejsca na żadne wątpliwości, na żadne obiekcje. Tak jak przedtem wierzył nieugięcie w słuszność i rację istnienia ustroju, w którym zajmował niewielką, lecz należną mu pozycję, tak obecnie bez wyjątku potępiał wszystko. Świat, do którego należał i chciał należeć, odrzucił go jak niepotrzebną szmatę, odsłaniając jednocześnie takie bagno jak prawda o Nirze. Właściwie mówiąc, pragnął teraz tylko jednego: zemsty. Zemsty na tym wszystkim, co było oszustwem, blichtrem, kłamstwem i wyzyskiem. Gdyby mógł pod tę piramidę podłożyć ładunek dynamitu, wysadziłby ją w powietrze bodaj za cenę własnego życia... Ludzie zaczęli przerywać mówcy drwiącymi okrzykami. Z dalszych szeregów rozległ się ochrypły głos, doradzający wykąpanie w śniegu „tego frajera”. Wówczas mówca mimochodem wspomniał o zajściu z inżynierem i zagroził aresztowaniem prowodyrów i podżegaczy, którzy mącą wodę i zacnych obywateli buntują, wyzyskując ich nieuświadomienie. Na to ozwały się liczne protesty, a Murek, stojący w pobliżu, nie wytrzymał i krzyknął: – Sam jesteś głupiec i nieuświadomiony! Znalazł się nauczyciel! Nie damy obniżyć dniówki i już! – Obywatele! – mówca usiłował przekrzyczeć gwar, lecz Murek zawołał znowu: – My tam nie obywatele, my bezrobotni. – Zjeżdżaj, frajerze! – wrzasnął ktoś z boku. – Towarzysze! Towarzysze! Precz z burżujami!... – wołał jakiś głos, a szeroko powtórzone „precz” rozpaliło w Murku jakiś nieznany mu zapał. Wskoczył na ubitą kupę śniegu i mówił coś, i krzyczał, groził, i wymachiwał pięściami. Grupka urzędników kolejowych i inżynierów, stojących za strzelcem, zaczęła się naradzać, lecz nagle posypały się na nią grudki śniegu. Ktoś bliżej stojący zawinął łopatą i uderzył odwróconego tyłem kolejarza. Świsnęła w powietrzu druga łopata, zakotłowało się. Niemal setka ludzi napierała ze wszystkich stron. Osaczeni wyjęli rewolwery. Tłum jednak nie cofał się. Huknął jeden strzał, drugi, jeszcze kilka. Pomimo zmroku i gęsto padającego śniegu widać było, że strzelano w powietrze. – Rozbroić ich! – wrzeszczano z tylnych szeregów. – Towarzysze! Nie dajmy się zabijać! – Precz z burżujskimi pachołkami! Stojący dalej zaczęli ciskać łopatami przez głowy bliższych. W wielkim hałasie niepodobna było dosłyszeć nawoływań i ostrzeżeń otoczonych urzędników. Jeden z nich, ugodzony silnym ciosem w głowę, zwalił się z nóg, zalany krwią. Wówczas tamci zaczęli strzelać w tłum. Przeraźliwy krzyk rannych otrzeźwił nacierających. Pięciu z nich osunęło się na ziemię. Na śniegu szybko wystąpiły czerwone plamy. Murek stał opodal i ponuro przyglądał się, jak rzucono się z obu stron do rannych. Tłum powoli rozchodził się. Widok krwi otrzeźwił wszystkich. Zakładano prowizoryczne opatrunki i czterech rannych umieszczono na drezynie, która odjechała do pobliskiej stacji. Piąty nie żył. Leżał na wznak z rybio otwartymi ustami. Wydawał się mniejszy niż za życia, szczuplejszy i bledszy. Murek znał go lepiej niż innych, pracował z nim kilka razy przy wyładunku barek na Wiśle. Był to bezrobotny tokarz, mieszkający w barkach dla bezdomnych za Powązkami wraz z żoną i dwojgiem dzieci. Na imię miał Paweł. Wraz ze zwierzchnikami odjechali i brygadziści. Pomimo to ludzie bez przymusu zabrali się roboty. Pracowali w milczeniu aż do chwili, gdy nadjechał po nich pociąg służbowy. Jak tego spodziewali się wszyscy, z wagonów wyskoczyło kilkunastu policjantów. Rozpoczęło się śledztwo. Brygadziści i urzędnicy wskazywali tych, których uważali za głównych winowajców. – A gdzie jest ten blondyn w zielonym swetrze? – dopytywał się inżynier. Stojący obok Murka krępy i dziobaty znajomy z „Cyrku” szepnął mu: – Wiej, Trzewik, bo wsiąkniesz. Ciemno już. Nie złapią. Byle do Warszawy, a tam już kamień w wodę. – On się nazywa Trzewik – wyjaśnił brygadzista przodownikowi policji. – Który z was Trzewik? – zawołał policjant. Murek przykucnąwszy za plecami towarzyszy zaczął ostrożnie posuwać się aż do przekopu w śnieżnym wale. W pięć minut później był już daleko w polu. Tylko iść było ciężko, bo nogi zapadały się powyżej kolan. Na szczęście mógł się nie obawiać, że znajdą go po śladach. Śnieg do rana zasypie wszystko. Kierował się ku Warszawie, lecz wiedział, że musi zabłądzić już choćby dlatego, że omijając zaspy stracił zupełnie orientację. Po dwóch godzinach trafił na zasypane, lecz znaczne dzięki nadbrzeżnym wierzbom łożysko jakiejś niewielkiej rzeczułki i postanowił iść jej korytem w tym przekonaniu, że wcześniej czy później dojdzie do jakiejś wsi. Nie omylił się. Zaczynało świtać, gdy do jego uszu doleciało pianie kogutów. Ludzie wstawali do obrządku, tu i ówdzie błysnęły małe światełka okien, do połowy oblepionych śniegiem. Od obejścia powiało zapachem krów. Murek zastukał do pierwszej z brzegu chaty i poprosił o nocleg. Stara babina podniosła wysoko lampeczkę z chwiejnym płomykiem i w milczeniu wskazała gościowi ławę z siennikiem. Obudził się koło południa. Śnieg wciąż padał, w izbie było chłodno, tylko od pieca bił żar. Na węglach stał duży sagan, nad którym bulgotało i unosiła się gęsta para. Przy ogniu krzątała się starowina, w rogu przy stole w zniszczonym kożuchu siedział czterdziestoletni wąsaty chłop i bezmyślnie patrzył przed siebie. Pod drzwiami niemłoda już kobieta karmiła z szaflika dwa białe prosiaki. Od pułapu na wetkniętym za belkę drągu zwisała na czterech postronkach kołyska. Pusto tu było i biednie, i dziwnie swojsko. Murek wprawnym nieznacznym ruchem pomacał się po zapiętej agrafką od spodu kieszeni, gdzie miał trochę pieniędzy, podniósł się zaczął rozpytywać. Wioska nazywała się Łupiny. Niewielka, wszystkiego czternaście chałup. Do Warszawy będzie ze czterdzieści kilometrów, do najbliższej stacji dwanaście. Już od wielu dni nikt ze wsi nie wyjeżdżał. Przy takich drogach szkoda koni. Na pytanie, czy znalazłaby się gdzie w okolicy jakaś robota, gospodarz tylko wzruszył ramionami. Z kolei Murek wyjaśnił, że sam idzie z dalekich stron szukać zarobku do Warszawy. Do Łupin zabłądził, ale że mu niespieszne, gotów bezinteresownie pomóc przy gospodarstwie, a za utrzymanie chętnie zapłaci, ile będzie się należało. Oświadczenie to ożywiło wszystkich mieszkańców chałupy. Niespodziewany dochód otwierał perspektywy na załatwienie najpilniejszych długów w miasteczku. Już po kilku dniach pobytu w Łupinach Murek poznał wszystkich mieszkańców wioski i całe ich biedne, proste życie. Najbogatsi gospodarze mieli tu po dziesięć morgów, byli jednak i tacy, co żyli z trzech, jeżeli ich bytowanie w ogóle życiem można było nazwać. Ziemia w Łupinach była kiepska, łąki bagniste i kwaśne, grunty wyżej położone sypkie i jałowe, a tyle wymagające pracy, że nawet z liczniejszych rodzin mało kto mógł iść na zarobek do pobliskich majątków. Zresztą i rodzin tu zbyt wielkich nie było, bo dzieci się nie chowały. Rodziło się ich, jak wszędzie sporo. Tylko, że marły jak muchy od choroby, którą tu gorączką nazywano, a która miała swe źródło w bagnistych rozlewiskach rzeczki. W odległej od cztery kilometry Pasznicy Wielkiej istniała wprawdzie szkoła, do której i Łupiny należały, ale przez większą część roku dzieci nie mogły do niej chodzić, gdyż w mrozy nie miały w czym przez śniegi zaś i przez roztopy nie miały jak. Zresztą i starsi rzadko komunikowali się ze światem: nie mieli za co kupować, nie mieli czego sprzedawać, chociaż sami, mięsa ani jajek, ni masła nie jedząc, chyba w wielkie święto, wszystko co udało się uchować i uzbierać wynosili do miasteczka. Nie starczyło jednak tego na rzeczy najniezbędniejsze, na żelazo do kucia, na sól, na naftę, na zapałki, a z przyodziewku na buty i perkal. Chleba u biedniejszych już od marca nie było ani okrasy. Ot: kartofle, kapusta i daj Boże, groch. Aż do jesieni. Gdy na kogo nieszczęście przyszło i krowa mu padła, cała wieś rozbierała mięso, wypłacając się, czym kto miał: starymi podkowami, torbą pierza, półkwaterkiem oleju, a najczęściej czarną solą bydlęcą, bo nikt innej nie tylko w Łupinach, lecz i po wszystkich wsiach dokoła nie używał. Wprawdzie od soli tej pieczenie w kiszkach było, ale ziemniaki bez soli jeszcze gorsze. Ponure myśli rodziły się w Murku, gdy tak patrzył na tę nędzę. A patrzeć musiał długo. Dopiero z końcem miesiąca śniegi spadać zaczęły gwałtownie. Powiały wiatry silne i ciepłe. Łożysko rzeczki bulgotało od spienionej nadlodowej wody, słońce przygrzewało z jasnego nieba, a śnieg w oczach tajał, aż tu i ówdzie przeglądać poczęła rozmiękła mazista gleba. O ile z początku Murek niewiele miał do roboty, ot, drzewa nałupać, śnieg odgarnąć, sieczki pociąć, o tyle teraz nie próżnował. Zapobiegliwi gospodarze, których stodółki stały bliżej brzegu, na gwałt je musieli rozbierać w obawie powodzi i wyżej budulec składać. Murek z własnej ochoty przy tym pomagał. A roboty starczało od świtu do nocy, bo wody wciąż przybywało i trzeba było się śpieszyć. Wolał to niż próżnowanie. Przy próżnowaniu gnębiły go ciężkie refleksje, które tu, w wioskowej ciszy, odzywały się głośno i natarczywie. Po stokroć pytał siebie, czy winien jest owemu zajściu na kolei, czy przyczynił się do śmierci niewinnego człowieka i do pokaleczenia innych. Pierwszy to raz w życiu wystąpił przeciw porządkowi, przeciw władzy i przeciw prawu. Nie to jednak wywoływało niepokój jego sumienia. Po prostu nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Nie widział celu swego postępku. Jedynym jego usprawiedliwieniem była nienawiść osobista i chęć zemsty na tym wszystkim, co haniebnie zawiodło. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że takie negatywne ustosunkowanie się do niczego nie prowadzi. Wprawdzie w krwawym zajściu było jedno pozytywne. Chodziło o niedopuszczenie do zmniejszenia dniówki, ale czyż on sam wówczas o tym myślał?... Im dłużej zastanawiał się nad tą kwestią, tym usilniej starał się utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że występował w obronie biedaków przeciw interesom bogaczy, przeciw władzy, która na straży tych interesów stoi. Im dłużej przyglądał się nędzy w Łupinach, im gruntowniej w tę nędzę się wżywał, tym częściej sobie powtarzał: – Oto cel: walczyć o nich, walczyć o siebie i za nich! Rozumiał to, lecz rozumieć nie znaczyło jeszcze wierzyć. Po zburzonej w duszy dawnej świątyni nie został kamień na kamieniu. Nienawiść wyżarła i wypaliła ostatni ślad po niej. Do wzniesienia nowej nie brakowało ani ochoty, ani materiału. Brakowało wiary. Brakowało tego, co w dawnym światopoglądzie stanowiło cement: dogmatu. I konstrukcji. Umysł Franciszka Murka zbyt był przyzwyczajony do orientowania się w skończonym systemacie, do kategoryzowania myśli i zjawisk według wiadomych i niezmiennych reguł, by mógł dojść bez nich na nowym terenie do syntezy. Błyskające w rozmyślaniach jaskrawe słowa jak obrona nieszczęśliwych, jak prawa proletariatu, jak rewolucja, nie wystarczały do rozświetlania wszystkich tych mroków, które się w nim kłębiły. Ponad wszystkim zaś unosiła się dominująca żądza zemsty za osobistą krzywdę. Na próżno próbował odnaleźć siebie w rozmowach z chłopami. Na próżno opowiadając im o biedzie i o zbytkach bogaczy, o ciężarach podatkowych i o luksusie, w jakim żyją płaceni z tych podatków dygnitarze, wyczekiwał prostej i jasnej odpowiedzi. Mówili wprawdzie, że dobrze byłoby Żydów w miasteczku przetrząść, towary i pieniądze im odebrać, że należałoby dworską ziemię podzielić, ale z tego nie wynikało nic. Mijały tygodnie i Murek coraz bardziej czuł się wśród nich swojsko, lecz należało już pomyśleć o zarobku. Pieniądze topniały, a biedna Karolka z dzieckiem od dawna już musiała wyglądać na obiecaną przesyłkę. Toteż z pierwszą okazją, gdy jeden z gospodarzy do miasteczka jechał, Murek z nim się zabrał. Z miasteczka do stacji było niespełna trzy kilometry, na stacji zaś, przypomniawszy dawne wskazówki Amerykańca, Murek bez większych trudności ulokował się na lorze i tak towarowym pociągiem dojechał do Warszawy. Przez ostrożność nie poszedł na nocleg do żadnego ze schronisk. Przespał się w stajni u znajomego dorożkarza, nazajutrz zaś ruszył na miasto, by znaleźć zarobek. W halach Nirowskich niespodziewanie spotkał Cipaka i dowiedział się odeń, że istotnie policja po domach noclegowych szukała człowieka przezwiskiem Trzewik, lecz już się uspokoili. Cipak radził Murkowi wrócić do noszenia śmieci, poinformował go też o robocie na Siekierkach, gdzie sypano wał przeciwpowodziowy i płacono nieźle. Istotnie Murek znalazł tam zarobek na kilka dni, potem wyszukał sobie coś bardziej stałego w składzie desek na Sielcach, co było o tyle dogodniejsze, że można było sypiać w szopie. Już w trzy tygodnie później mógł wysłać Karolce czterdzieści złotych i sprawić sobie na Wołówce dobre buty na podwójnej podeszwie. Któregoś dnia świątecznego przypomniał sobie obietnicę daną pannie Mice Bożyńskiej i wybrał się na Żoliborz. Drzwi otworzyła mu mała, brzydka brunetka, chuda i jakby trochę garbata. – Miki nie ma – powiedziała. – Ale proszę wejść i poczekać. Niedługo wróci. Powiesił czapkę na wieszaku i usiadł przy stole, na którym leżała otwarta książka. – Niech pani czyta – odezwał się. – Nie przeszkadzam. – Nic pilnego – złożyła książkę. – Pan pewnie jest doktorem Murkiem? – Tak. Wyciągnęła doń rękę: – Nazywam się Kosicka. – Winieniem pani wdzięczność za to, co pani przepisywała dla mnie. Machnęła ręką. – Drobiazg. Tylko szkoda było wysiłku. Na pewno nic nie pomogło? – Nic – potwierdził. – Z góry wiedziałam. I przyznam się, że nie mogłam zrozumieć pana. – Pod jakim względem? – A no, że pan po tylu doświadczeniach, po doznaniu tylu krzywd i niesprawiedliwości od nich, jeszcze patrzy im na ręce. Po nich niczego nie można się spodziewać. Murek uśmiechnął się złośliwie: – A po kim? Panna Kościcka nie odpowiedziała. – Po kim się mam czego spodziewać? – powtórzył Murek. – Nie po obcych przecie – spojrzała mu w oczy – nie po wrogach. Tylko po swoich. Pan... pan jest synem chłopa? Tak? – Tak. – Zazdroszczę tego panu – westchnęła – moi rodzice żyli z cudzej pracy, a pan nie ma na sobie tej plamy. – Jak to plamy? – zdziwił się szczerze. – To przecież jasne. Cóż może być podlejszego niż pasożytowanie na cudzym trudzie, na cudzym pocie. Wyzysk! A któż ma większe prawo do upomnienia się o należne mu miejsce na świecie niż ten, który przez szereg pokoleń był haniebnie wyzyskiwany! To jest najlepszy dyplom szlachecki! Murek zastanowił się: – Powiedzmy. Ale mała stąd satysfakcja. Upoważnia najwyżej do zdychania z głodu. – W ustroju kapitalistycznym i faszystowskim tak. – A pani jest komunistką? – zapytał. Zmarszczyła brwi i odpowiedziała śmiało: – Jestem i nie myślę zapierać się tego. Zwłaszcza przed panem. – Dlaczego zwłaszcza? – Bo już od dawna chciałam pana poznać i pomówić z panem o tych sprawach. Przepisywałam pański życiorys i jestem przekonana, że to karygodna zbrodnia, że pan się marnuje. Syn chłopski, jednostka z wyższym wykształceniem, z charakterem. Potrzeba takich ludzi. Czy pan nigdy nie interesował się ruchem komunistycznym? Murek zaśmiał się: – Owszem, ale nie ucieszy to pani, bo o tyle interesowałem się, że czytując sprawozdania z procesów uważałem, że zbyt małe kary sądy nasze dają komunistom. Machnęła ręką: – Ach, nieuświadomienie. To tylko świadczy o tym, że nie znał pan ideologii komunistycznej. Czytał pan Marksa? – Nie. – Ani Lenina?... Nawet żadnych broszur?... No, widzi pan! Jakże pan mógł ustosunkować się mądrze do wielkiej idei, nie znając jej fundamentalnych podstaw. Jednak prawda ich i główny sens jest oczywisty dla każdego trzeźwo myślącego człowieka. – Jakaż to prawda? – zapytał poważnie. – To, że wszystko co jest na świecie, cały dorobek, wszelkie bogactwa, wszystko to powstało z pracy. Zatem winno należeć do tych, co pracują, nie zaś do pijawek, pasożytów i darmozjadów. Świat jest własnością ludzi pracy, jest ich własnością wspólną. I tylko oni mogą stanowić prawa i obyczaje, tylko oni mogą rządzić, tylko oni mogą korzystać z tego, co wyprodukowali. Oni, to znaczy my. Pan i ja, a pan bardziej niż ja. Murek słuchał z natężoną uwagą. Nieraz i dawniej obijały mu się o uszy takie poglądy, lecz wówczas niejako automatycznie umieszczał je w przegródce z napisem: „Frazesy i utopie demagogii wywrotowej”. Teraz zaś każde słowo znajdowało w nim oddźwięk. Kosicka przy tym mówiła z zapałem i z mocnym przeświadczeniem. Mówiła o braterstwie ludzi pracy, o równości, o sprawiedliwości powszechnej. Mówiła o prawie własności, które jest największym bezprawiem. O szczytnych celach walki w imię realizacji ideałów, o poświęceniu najzacniejszych i najlepszych, którzy w podziemiach pracują nad przygotowaniem nowego ustroju, który ogarnie całą ludzkość, zjednoczy wszystkich, wykluczy wojny i wyzysk i trwać będzie wiecznie. Mówiła o szczęściu budowania jasnej i pięknej przyszłości, o potężnej organizacji ludzi ideowych... Urwała dopiero wtedy, gdy szczęk klucza w drzwiach wejściowych oznajmił powrót Miki. Panna Bożyńska stanęła w progu i nie mogła opanować wrażenia, jakie wywarł na niej niespodziewany widok Murka. Zaczerwieniła się i powiedziała dość bezsensownie: – Już poznaliście się? I nieśmiało wyciągnęła rękę do Murka: – Więc jednak pan nie gniewa się na mnie?... – Za cóż miałbym się gniewać – spokojnie odpowiedział Murek. Panna Kosicka zerwała się. – Przyrządzę herbatę. Mika nie dosłyszała tego i nawet nie spostrzegła dyskretnego wycofania się przyjaciółki. – I nie ma pan do mnie żalu? – zapytała cicho. – Skądże? Za co? – Myślałam... Tak długo pana nie było... Ja wiem, że postąpiłam brzydko, nielojalnie, że panu dałam te wycinki z gazet... I że przedtem ukrywałam przed panem swoje nazwisko. Ale sama nie wiedziałam, co robić. Bo tak: gdybym powiedziała panu, że jestem kuzynką Niry, zapytałby pan o nią, a nie chciałam kłamać. Ja od dawna wiedziałam, że ona wyjechała z tamtym ohydnym człowiekiem. Ale gdybym otworzyła panu oczy na tę sprawę, mógłby pan mnie posądzić o to, że ja kłamię, bo mi na tym zależy. Gdy jednak było już w pismach... Pan nie ma pojęcia, jak mnie bolało to, że pan jest haniebnie oszukiwany przez istotę, która nigdy, słyszy pan, nigdy nie była warta jednego pańskiego palca. Ale byłam w rozpaczy, że pan mi nie daruje... Mówiła szybko, tak jakby od dawna ułożyła sobie, co mu ma przy pierwszym spotkaniu powiedzieć. Jej oczy wciąż zmieniały wyraz od niepokoju i obawy aż do czułości i gniewu. Wyglądała jakoś dziecinnie. – Przeciwnie, winienem pani wdzięczność – bąkał Murek. Wzięła go za rękę: – Co tam... – Ale powinien pan ją wyrzucić całkiem z pamięci. Ona nie zasługuje na to, by o niej myśleć. – Przejdzie – machnął ręką. – Tak, tak, przejdzie. I już nie mówmy o tym. Tyle jest na świecie rzeczy dobrych i pięknych. Mój Boże, czy pan wie, że ja co dzień, co dzień wystawałam tam, pod naszym daszkiem! Tak długo pana nie było!... – W ogóle nie było mnie w Warszawie. Mika szeroko otworzyła oczy: – Wyjeżdżał pan? – Tak. – Ale... ale... nie zagranicę? – Nie. – Mój Boże! zaśmiała się. – Co mi do głowy może przyjść. A gdzież pan był? – Za pracą. Weszła panna Kosicka. Przyniosła tacę z herbatą. Nakrywając stół, poruszała się dziwnie nerwowo i kanciasto. Wyglądała jakoś nieproporcjonalnie, wąskie – ramiona, szeroka i płaska w biodrach, krótkie nogi. Była pomimo niedużego wzrostu ciężka i przysadzista. Miała wąskie, brzydkie usta, czarne, krótko obcięte włosy, rysy niesymetryczne i ostre, tylko oczy piękne, prawie czarne, poważne i wyraziste. – Przegryziemy trochę – oznajmiła rzeczowo. – Jest po dwie bułki na osobę. – Wiesz, Marietko – zwróciła się do niej Mika. – Pana Murka nie było w Warszawie, wyjeżdżał na robotę. – A dokąd? – zapytała Kosicka. – Na kolej. Do uprzątania śniegu – odpowiedział Murek. – Śniegu?... Już chyba od miesiąca nie ma śniegu. – Tak, ale ja później musiałem przycupnąć w jednej wiosce, bo szukali mnie. – Kto? – Policja. – Co pan mówi! – przestraszyła się Mika. – Czegóż od pana chcieli?... Murek wzruszył ramionami: – Ach, była tam taka awantura, strzelanina. No, i mnie uważali za jednego z inspiratorów. – Jak to? – krzyknęła Kosicka. – Przy stacji Majdanowo? – Tak. – W końcu lutego? – Zgadza się – potwierdził Murek. – I pan w tym brał udział?... Uroczyście wstała i wyciągnęła doń rękę: – Niech pan pozwoli, że uścisnę pańską dłoń. Murek uśmiechnął się: – Nic takiego nie zrobiłem. – Jak to nic! Wystąpił pan w obronie wyzyskiwanych ludzi, w obronie bezrobotnych, z których chciano za nędzne dniówki wyciągnąć resztkę sił. Winszuję panu! Zwróciła się do zdumionej Miki: – Widzisz? Ja się nigdy nie mylę w sądzie o ludziach. Wiedziałam, że pan Murek odnajdzie w sobie ten instynkt proletariusza. Wystarczył mi jego życiorys i ta charakterystyka, którą słyszałam od ciebie. Murek zmarszczył brwi: – Żaden instynkt, proszę pani. Po prostu chcieli nam obniżyć dniówkę. – Tak?... A o tym wcale w gazetach nie pisano. Łajdacy! Zwalono wszystko na agitatorów komunistycznych. – Żadnych komunistów tam nie było – zapewnił Murek. – A ja panu mówię, żeście wszyscy byli, jeżeli nie członkami partii, to wyznawcami jej ideologii. Niechże pan nam opowie, jak się to odbyło naprawdę, bo gazetom za grosz wierzyć w tych rzeczach nie można. Więc?... – Pozwólże panu zjeść! – żałośnie upominała się Mika. – Ach, przepraszam. – Nic, mogę jeść i gadać – uśmiechnął się Murek. I zaczął opowiadać po porządku, jak to było, jak werbowano w Warszawie na jednych warunkach, a później chciano narzucić zwerbowanym już na miejscu inne. Zmniejszyć dniówkę albo wprowadzić akord. Praca była rzekomo mało wydajna. A jakże mogła być wydajna, skoro ludzie nie mieli sił... Niektórzy już od dwóch lat głodowali, kawałka uczciwej posilnej strawy nie widzieli! Jakże miała iść robota, kiedy śnieg w dziurawe buty właził a nad człowiekiem wciąż tylko pokrzykiwano, żeby prędzej! Opowiedział o licznych zatargach, o pobiciu inżyniera, o poobiednim przemówieniu i wreszcie o samej strzelaninie. Opowiedział, jak przyjechała policja i jak zaczęto szukać Trzewika. – A mnie właśnie przezywano Trzewikiem. Tedy dałem nura. Ciemno było, śnieg padał gęsto, ślady zasypał. Błądziłem przez noc, a rankiem doszedłem do pewnej małej wioski, gdzie i przesiedziałem kawał czasu. – A w wiosce nie szukali? – Jakoś nie. Za to tu po domach noclegowych szukali. Dlatego nie mogę tam nocować. – I gdzież pan sypiał? – ze łzami w oczach zapytała Mika. – Różnie, po stajniach, a teraz w szopie przy składzie desek. – Zaszczują człowieka – potrząsnęła zaciśniętymi pięściami panna Kosicka. – Zaszczują, jak psy! – I czemuż pan do nas nie przyszedł? – z wyrzutem powiedziała Mika. Murek skrzywił się: – Tego by jeszcze brakowało. Paniom... – Zaraz, doktorze – przerwała rzeczowo Kosicka. – A czy policja zna pańskie nazwisko? – W ogóle? – No nie, czy wie o tym, że Trzewik spod Majdanowa to pan? – Skądże może wiedzieć. Tam nazwiska nikomu nie są potrzebne. – I do listy przy werbunku nie podawał pan swojego? – Podałem: Trzewik. – To doskonale. Zaraz, zaraz. To niepodobieństwo, by pan tułał się jak pies po stajniach i szopach. Niech pan chociażby kątem gdzie zamieszka. Murek zaśmiał się: – Za kąt też trzeba płacić. Kosicka bębniła palcami po stole: – A chce pan dostać stałą i godną pana pracę? – Pewno. – No, to doskonale. Doskonale. Ja mam do pana zaufanie. Od razu wprawdzie niepodobna, ale jestem przekonana, że wkrótce rzecz będzie załatwiona. – Byłbym pani wdzięczny – bez wiary powiedział Murek. – Zatem musimy się umówić – tonem dyspozycji rzekła Kosicka. – Niech pan zaraz jutro przyjdzie na róg Grzybowskiej i Żelaznej. Wieczór, godzina ósma punkt. Ja tam przyjdę. Zrobione? – Zrobione. – No. to cieszę się, a teraz do widzenia. Muszę już iść i tak pewnie się spóźnię. Kosicka spojrzała na zegarek, podała Murkowi i Mice rękę i wyszła. – Tak się boję – odezwała się Mika – że ona pana wciągnie do tych swoich komunistycznych konspiracji. – Jestem przekonany, że o to chodzi – kiwnął głową Murek. – I pan, panie Franciszku, wstąpiłby do komunistów? – Zobaczę – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. – Zresztą, dlaczego nie miałbym wstąpić?... Im więcej nabieram doświadczenia, tym lepiej widzę, że tam moje miejsce. Mam być łachem nikomu ani sobie potrzebnym, niechże przydam się do czegoś... – Ale to niebezpieczne. – A moje obecne życie?... Mika oparła łokcie na stole i splotła palce pod podbródkiem. Przypominała małą dziewczynkę w szkole. Dłuższy czas wpatrywała się w Murka, aż powiedziała: – Ale przyrzeknie mi pan, że nie będzie się narażał? Dlaczegóż mam się narażać? – zdziwił się. – I dlaczego pani mam to przyrzekać? Na twarz Miki wystąpiły rumieńce: – Ach, ja nie śmiem... Ja nie uzurpuję sobie żadnych praw... Mój Boże! Czyż nie wolno mi pana lubić?... – Nie warto – powiedział szorstko. – O, nie! – Nie warto, bo nic już po mnie nie przyjdzie. – Jak komu... – Ani pani, ani żadnej kobiecie. Pod tym względem każda znalazłaby we mnie tylko gorycz. Spojrzał na Mikę i przede wszystkim uświadomił sobie, że jest ona kuzynką Niry, że pochodzi z tamtego środowiska, że wywodzi się z rodziny, z warstwy, której on całą duszą nienawidzi, której zaprzysiągł zemstę. Wprawdzie do samej Miki, od pierwszego już spotkania poczuł sympatię, wprawdzie wydawała mu się prosta i dobra, subtelna i szczera, ale przecież stokroć więcej widział niegdyś w innej zalet... I wszystkie okazały się kłamstwem, obłudą, podłym oszustwem. Nie! Należy wystrzegać się tych kobiet, wychowanych w zgniłej atmosferze, w hipokryzji i w zakłamanych konwenansach. Od dziecka uczą je udawania, nieszczerości i fałszu. Jak najdalej od nich, jak najdalej. Może mężczyźni z tego samego, co one środowiska, umieją im zajrzeć do wnętrza, ale on, Franciszek Murek, nie potrafi rozgryźć tych lalek, nie potrafi i nie chce. – O czym pan tak się zamyślił? – zagadnęła Mika. – Et, o niczym... – Nie powie mi pan?... – Panno Miko – odkaszlnął – choćbyśmy nie wiem jak długo rozmawiali, to i tak nie porozumiemy się... – Dlaczego? – zaprotestowała. – A dlatego, że pani myśli innymi kategoriami, a ja innymi. Pani jest z innej gliny, a ja z innej. Ot, co! A kiedy zdarzy się, że tacy dwoje zejdą się, to w końcu okaże się, że i tak nie są dla siebie. Po prostu mówię i proszę mi tego za złe nie mieć. Sama pani wie, że inaczej tych rzeczy dzisiaj już sądzić nie mogę. – To jest nieprawda! – powiedziała z przekonaniem. – Na własnej skórze ją poznałem, tę nieprawdę – zaśmiał się ironicznie. – Po pierwsze, wszyscy ludzie są z jednej gliny. A po drugie, są źli i dobrzy. Że pan doznał bolesnego zawodu, to jeszcze nie powód, nie powód dla człowieka rozumnego, by wszystkich taką miarą sądzić. Jedno doświadczenie nie mówi o wszystkim. – Za wiele sił trzeba mieć na powtórki. A i życia nie starczyłoby. Nie, panno Miko. Otwarcie pani mówię, że panią lubię. Okazała mi pani wiele życzliwości, ale niechże to będzie dosyć. I tak oboje będziemy myśleli o sobie wzajemnie jak najlepiej. Byłoby może inaczej, gdybym ja panią, a pani mnie naprawdę poznała. – Ja pana tak dobrze znam! – zawołała. – Tak dobrze! – Bajki – machnął ręką. – Ot, krowę można poznać, bo ona zawsze je to samo, nic się w niej nie zmienia. A człowiek zmienia się i to tak, że czasem sam siebie nie poznaje. – Ależ, panie Franciszku – połapała się Mika. – Ja przecież niczego od pana nie żądam. Czy nie wolno mi lubić pana?... Wolno. Więc będę... A chyba w tym też nie ma nic złego, że chcę od czasu do czasu pana widywać? – Zapewne – przyznał niezdecydowanie. Oboje mieli zważone humory i rozmowa nie kleiła się. Murek posiedział jeszcze kwadrans i pożegnał się, obiecując sobie nie przychodzić tu więcej. Do wieczora dnia następnego zajęty był myślą o spotkaniu z Kosicką i snuł na ten temat domysły. Na rogu Grzybowskiej i Żelaznej stawił się punktualnie o ósmej. Długo rozglądał się, usiłując w tłumie dostrzec sylwetkę panny Kosickiej. Nastały już ciepłe wieczory i ulice pełne były ludzi, fajerantujących, już przebranych po pracy, choć nie tak elegancko jak w dni świąteczne. Najwięcej było młodzieży, wałęsającej się grupkami, osobno flanujących dziewcząt, roześmianych i piskliwych. Starsi mężczyźni przemykali się pojedynczo i w milczeniu, mimochodem zaglądając przez otwarte drzwi do narożnej knajpy, gdzie, jak zwykle w poniedziałek, w dzień bezgotówkowy dla całej robotniczej ludności, panowały pustki. Przed jaskrawymi reklamami kina na przeciwnym rogu roiły się liczne gromady wyrostków. Środkiem jezdni z ciężkim turkotem sunęły zapóźnione ładowne wozy i gęsto dzwoniąc, sunęły tramwaje pełne Żydów. Murek uczuł czyjeś dotknięcie na łokciu i usłyszał krótkie: – Chodźcie! Kosicka nie tracąc czasu na powitanie, ruszyła naprzód w stronę Chłodnej. Po chwili skręcili w Krochmalną, gdzie było prawie pusto, a potem na lewo na Wronią i weszli do bramy niedużej, szarej kamienicy. W drugim podwórzu, gdzie leżały od lat zapewne nagromadzone tu smutne resztki starych samochodów, weszli po zewnętrznych schodach, przylepionych do ściany domu, na drugie piętro. Z niewielkiej i brudnej sionki kilkoro drzwi prowadziło w różnych kierunkach. Kosicka zapukała mocno do środkowych. – A kto tam? – rozległ się z wewnątrz spokojny męski głos. – Z magla, po koszyk – odpowiedziała Kosicka. Drzwi otworzyły się i znaleźli się w małej kuchence. Przy płycie wysoka chuda dziewczyna gotowała coś w dużym garnku. Dwoje małych dzieci bawiło się na podłodze. Mężczyzna, który drzwi otworzył, niski, krępy szatyn o małych, przenikliwych oczach, zlustrował Murka krótkim spojrzeniem i kiwnął głową, by weszli do sąsiedniego pokoju. Tu wyciągnął do Murka szeroką rękę i powiedział: – Witajcie, towarzyszu! Rękę miał twardą, spracowaną, a głos ciężki, niski. Mógł mięć pięćdziesiątkę. Od pierwszego wejrzenia wzbudził w Murku zaufanie i estymę. Wyglądał na człowieka silnej woli, bezwzględnego i na wskroś porządnego. W pokoju stało szerokie łóżko, szafa, wózek dziecinny i kilka wiedeńskich krzeseł. Okna były szczelnie zasłonięte. – Siadajcie – gospodarz podsunął im krzesła i zwrócił się do Murka: – Towarzyszka Kosicka opowiadała o was. Wyście byli pod Majdanowem? – Byłem. – I chcecie z nami pracować? – Tak myślę – po chwili wahania odpowiedział Murek. – Tu nie można myśleć. Trzeba wiedzieć. Trzeba czuć potrzebę wejścia do partii. Trzeba rozumieć, że walka ze zgniłą burżuazją, z wyzyskiem kapitalistycznym, z gnębicielami proletariatu może być przeprowadzona tylko przez komunistyczną partię. Trzeba zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że jest głupotą nie stanąć do szeregu, skoro się ma świadomość swego klasowego interesu, skoro jasne jest, że jednocząc się w zwartą całość, zyskuje się siłę i moc, a bez partii zostaje się tylko wiórem, którym wiatr pomiata. Trzeba pojmować swój obowiązek wobec wielkich i biernych mas, trzymanych w nędzy i ciemnocie, obowiązek wyrwania ich z wiekowej niewoli. Trzeba te masy ukochać i pragnąć zdobyć dla nich prawa ludzkie, zrabowane przez spasioną burżuazję, przez gangrenę warstw posiadających. Zdobycie prawa nawet wbrew woli tych mas, żyjących pod nieustannym terrorem, w strachu i upodleniu. Trzeba czuć w piersiach żar tej wielkiej idei i wolę ratowania siebie i swoich braci, budowania dla siebie i przyszłych pokoleń nowego sprawiedliwego ustroju. Umilkł, lecz nie spuszczał wzroku z oczu Murka, a po dłuższej pauzie zapytał: – Czy chcecie z nami pracować? – Chcę – poważnie odpowiedział Murek. – A wiecie, że w szeregach komunistycznych przestrzegana jest bezwzględna karność? – Wiem. – Literatury nie znacie? – Nie. – Dam wam, towarzyszu, adres. Zgłosicie się tam jutro. Do towarzysza Liczki. Powiecie, że skierował was Krótki. To mój pseudonim partyjny. Wy do samej partii od razu nie możecie być przyjęci. Musicie najpierw przejść okres przygotowawczy i zostaniecie zaliczeni do sympatyków. Gdzie mieszkacie? – Nigdzie – odpowiedział Murek. – Dawniej po domach noclegowych, teraz, gdzie się da. – Bez roboty? – Bez. Już od półtora roku. Krótki zamyślił się. – A co umiecie? – Jestem prawnikiem. – Wiem – machnął ręką. – Ale z rzemiosła?... Nic?... To gorzej. No, to się jakoś zrobi. Wszystko wam jedno zatem, do której dzielnicy was przypisać? – Wszystko jedno. – Dobra. Przydzielimy was do komitetu Wola 2. Będziecie wobec tego komunikować się nie z Liczką, lecz z Podsiadłym. Musicie zapamiętać, bo pisać i notować nie wolno: towarzysz Podsiadły. Znajdziecie go w lokalu Związku Zawodowego Bednarzy przy Mozyrskiej pod czternastym. – Towarzysz Podsiadły, Mozyrska 14. Związek Zawodowy Bednarzy – powtórzył Murek. – Tam potrzeba ludzi – ciągnął Krótki. – Podsiadły będzie już poinformowany o was. – Dziękuję. Z pełnej szacunku miny, z jaką Kosicka wpatrywała się w Krótkiego, Murek domyślił się, że ten z wyglądu rzemieślnik musiał zajmować w partii wybitne stanowisko i był jakąś znakomitością. Mieli widocznie jeszcze coś poufnego do omówienia, gdyż poprosili Murka, by zaczekał w sąsiedniej kuchni. Oprócz kobiety przy płycie i dzieci, siedzieli tu teraz jeszcze trzej mężczyźni i w milczeniu palili papierosy, widocznie oczekując audiencji u gospodarza. Wyszła Kosicka, przywitała się z owymi trzema i skinąwszy na Murka, otworzyła drzwi do sieni. Przed wyjściem z bramy rozejrzała się na obie strony. – No i jak? – zapytała. – Jak, nowy towarzyszu? – Dziwnie jakoś – odpowiedział. – Nigdy nie brałem udziału w żadnej konspiracji... Ten Krótki to musi być tęgi działacz? – O, tak. Trzeba bliżej go poznać, by należycie to ocenić. Jednakże wbrew nadziejom i wbrew zamiarowi zbliżenia się do Krótkiego, Murkowi przez dłuższy czas nie było sądzone z nim się spotkać. Nazajutrz zgłosił się pod wskazany adres. Niewielki, kilkupokojowy lokal związku zawodowego nie wyróżniał się niczym specjalnym. Szyldzik na drzwiach, nigdy niemyte okna, zabłocone podłogi. W większej salce odbywało się posiedzenie, obok w małym pokoiku stał duży stół zawalony gazetami. Wejście Murka nie zwróciło niczyjej uwagi. Zaczepił jednego z kilkunastu kręcących się tu i rozmawiających grupkami robotników. – Czy zastałem towarzysza Podsiadłego? – W sekretariacie, tam – wskazał zapytany na zamknięte drzwi. Zapukał i wszedł. Przy biurku siedział chudy młodzieniec w jasnym eleganckim ubraniu i segregował pliki papierów. Na wyciągniętych nogach miał tylko skarpetki. Żółte półbuciki stały obok. – Ja do towarzysza Podsiadłego – niepewnie odezwał się Murek. – Jestem. A czego? – spojrzał nań obojętnie młody człowiek. – Nazywam się Murek. Przysyła mnie Krótki. Podsiadły ożywił się: – A! Wiem, wiem. Siadajcie towarzyszu. Za chwilę wam służę. Muszę znaleźć jedną rzecz dla zarządu. O, jest... Zaraz wrócę. Wybiegł nie nakładając butów, po minucie wrócił: – Otóż – zaczął – nie będę wam długo zawracać głowy. Musicie przede wszystkim zaznajomić się z literaturą podstawową. Dam wam wszystko, co mam pod ręką. Mówiąc to odsunął szafę, za którą na półkach umieszczonych we wnęce muru leżały stosy książek. Wybrał kilkanaście broszur i podał Murkowi. – Macie i uważajcie: nie robić na marginesach żadnych notatek, podpisów ani znaków. Przez to najłatwiej wpaść. W razie czego trzeba powiedzieć, żeście tę bibułę znaleźli na ulicy. – Rozumiem. – A teraz tak: we środy i piątki tutaj o ósmej wieczór odbywają się zebrania. Pogadanki, dyskusje, referaty. Trzeba na to przychodzić. Policji nie włazić w oczy, bo chociaż zebrania te odbywają się pod całkiem legalnym pozorem kółka samokształceniowego przy związku, trzeba unikać wzbudzenia podejrzeń. Na wszelki wypadek wystawię wam legitymację związkową. Wyciągnął z szuflady niebieski blankiet, wypisał na nim imię i nazwisko Murka i przyłożył pieczątkę. – I jeszcze jedno – odezwał się po namyśle. – Będę miał z wami. towarzyszu, kłopot. Z tą pracą. Skąd ja dla was wezmę posadę? Wiem, że do fabryki tapet w przyszłym tygodniu będą potrzebować robotników placowych. Mamy tam swoich ludzi. Dałoby się was wkręcić, ale skoro jesteście wykształconym człowiekiem, może byście przeczekali, aż znajdzie się coś odpowiedniejszego? Murek wzruszył ramionami: – Mnie tam wszystko jedno. Aby z głodu nie zdechnąć. Roboty się nie boję. – Tym lepiej, towarzyszu, tym lepiej. Jednak pomyślę o was. No, lecz przede wszystkim pamiętajcie, że partia nie zostawia swoich na łasce losu, ale też i nie przebacza tym, którzy mają język za długi. Rozumiecie? – Ja tam do gadatliwych nie należę. – To i dobrze. – Z własnej woli przychodzę – podkreślił Murek – bo kiedym zdecydował się, nawet nie wiedziałem, że przez partię mogę dostać pracę. – Wiem, wiem. To też jestem przekonany, że wkrótce zostaniecie przyjęci do partii. Od tego dnia Murek każdą wolną chwilę poświęcał studiowaniu otrzymanych broszur. Były tam prace popularne, przeznaczone dla półinteligentów, jak: „Dlaczego zostałem komunistą”, „Zbrodnie ustroju kapitalistycznego”, „Rewolucja październikowa”, „Wodzowie proletariatu”, życiorysy Marksa, Lenina i Stalina. Były jednak i studia poważne, gruntowne, chociaż synoptycznie ujęte o materialistycznym pojmowaniu dziejów, o historii ruchu robotniczego, o kolektywizmie, o ustroju sowieckim, o konieczności walki klasowej i inne. Był to dla Murka świat całkiem nowych pojęć. Aż dziwił się, że żadne z nich nie wywoływały w jego umyśle automatycznego sprzeciwu i tłumaczył to sobie dość prosto. Widocznie poglądy te musiały w nim tkwić potencjalnie, a uświadomieniu ich sobie stała na przeszkodzie gruba warstwa narzuconych przez wychowanie i otoczenie wyobrażeń i przekonań cudzych. Światopogląd socjalistyczny dziś wydawał mu się tak uderzająco logiczny, tak sprawiedliwy i mądry, że tylko tępym konserwatyzmem mózgów ludzkich mógł objaśnić fakt, że dotychczas nie zatriumfował na całej ziemi. Bo przecież trudno byłoby uwierzyć we wszechmoc nielicznej warstwy kapitalistów i faszystów. Ich władanie we wszystkich krajach jest skutkiem nieświadomości klasowej mas pracujących. Dawniejszy szacunek dla tak zwanych sfer wyższych zamienił się w nim nie tylko w nienawiść, lecz i pogardę. W pogardę zarówno dla świata Niry jak i dla tych wojewodów, ministrów i dygnitarzy, którzy teraz z dystansu nowej orientacji Murka wyglądali jak puste kukły. Trawiąc przy lekturze długie godziny na rozmyślaniach, Murek nieraz wracał wspomnieniami do swoich dawnych sądów, ocen i planów życiowych. Właściwie mówiąc, powinien był dziękować losowi za pokrzyżowanie tak niedorzecznych marzeń jak małżeństwo z Nirą Horzeńską. Ogarniało go obrzydzenie na myśl, że do śmierci byłby związany z istotą do gruntu nędzną. Bo gdyby Nira nawet nie popełniła tych łajdactw, jej natura musiała być do nich zawsze gotowa. Natura płytka, pozbawiona kryteriów etycznych, żądna użycia. I cóż dawało jej tytuł do lekceważenia takiego człowieka jak on? Człowieka prostego i zwyczajnego, ale wyższego od niej i całego jej środowiska wykształceniem, uczciwością i pracą. I on, ślepiec, myślał wtedy, że to jemu wielką łaskę robią, oddając mu za żonę istotę bez żadnych wartości. Bo i kultura tych ludzi była w najlepszym wypadku tylko kulturą towarzyską, co nie przeszkadzało wynikaniu przy okazji najbrutalniejszych awantur. Zapewne i w tamtej sferze istnieją ludzie prawdziwi, ludzie, którym snobizm i dziecinna wiara w wyższość swego urodzenia nie odebrały poczucia zdrowego rozsądku. Znał wśród nich mężczyzn obdarzonych wiedzą i umiejętnością myślenia, kobiety uczciwe, ludzi umiejących sięgać swymi zainteresowaniami poza małpi ogródek swego życia towarzyskiego, zajmujących się sprawami społecznymi, ekonomicznymi, pracujących i ceniących pracę. Takich jednak uważał za stosunkowo rzadkie wyjątki, które ani nie rehabilitowały reszty, ani nie mogły usprawiedliwić jej pasożytniczej egzystencji, którą kiedyś rewolucja zniszczy i zetrze z oblicza ziemi. Na ten właśnie temat wygłosił Murek pierwszy swój referat na jednym z zebrań w związku. Miał dość materiału przykładowego, „małpi ogródek” znał z autopsji, a jego gwałtowna nienawiść i wstręt do burżujów były tak sugestywne, że nie tylko zwykli słuchacze, lecz i towarzysz Podsiadły, gratulowali mu wykładu. Jednak instruktor, młody komunista, zwany towarzyszem Piotrem, wysunął dość poważne zastrzeżenia: – Waszemu ujęciu kwestii – powiedział – muszę postawić istotny, podstawowy zarzut. Wyście potraktowali rzecz negatywnie. Potępiliście małpi ogródek, ostrzegliście towarzyszy przed fałszywym blichtrem burżujskiego życia, udowodniliście, że burżuje żyją w obłudzie, w egoizmie, w ciemnocie gorszej nieraz niż analfabeci, że należy unikać nie tylko małżeństwa, lecz i znajomości z osobnikami z ich świata. Aleście nie dali programu pozytywnego. I to wasz błąd, towarzyszu. Istotnie, wielu proletariuszom imponuje burżuazja, jeszcze więcej jest takich proletariuszek, co w swej głupocie marzą o wyjściu za mąż za hrabiego czy dyrektora. Takiej gęsi nawet do głowy nie przyjdzie, że wymarzony burżuj jest najczęściej gorszym chamem niż zwykły robociarz. Otóż należało wskazać wyraźnie, że świadomy człowiek pracy, że czynny komunista wręcz powinien żyć życiem proletariatu, że jest jego obowiązkiem założenie rodziny z kobietą ze swego środowiska i wychowanie dzieci w komunistycznej atmosferze idei i pracy. Czyż nie mam racji, towarzysze? Wywiązała się ożywiona dyskusja, a chociaż zabierali w niej głos i przeciwnicy poglądu towarzysza Piotra, Murek w duchu podzielał jego zdanie bez zastrzeżeń. I dlatego właśnie przypomniała mu się Karolka... Takie przeniesienie abstrakcyjnej tezy na konkretny obiekt z początku wydało się Murkowi niedorzeczne. Może z tej przyczyny, że kiedyś, gdy z powodu Karolki męczyły go wyrzuty sumienia, umiał wynaleźć tysiące argumentów, które go usprawiedliwiały i sam w nie uwierzył. Teraz jednak pod wpływem nowych przemyśleń zaczęło się w nim rodzić przeświadczenie, że pierwszym, zdecydowanym krokiem w przyszłość powinno być zadokumentowanie prawdziwej łączności z tą klasą, do której należy i chce należeć, dla której dobra i wydźwignięcia spod burżuazyjnej przemocy pragnie pracować. Jakże wstąpić w to nowe życie z balastem krzywdy wyrządzonej dobrej, uczciwej dziewczynie, krzywdy dotychczas nienaprawionej dlatego jedynie, że pokrzywdzona jest prostą chłopką, że nie potrafiłaby dochodzić swoich słusznych ludzkich praw? Tych właśnie praw, w których obronie on, Franciszek Murek, występuje. Myśl o tym coraz głębiej zapuszczała korzenie, aż wplotła się tak trwale, tak nierozłącznie w rozważania Murka, jak dawniej o Nirze, która miała stanowić integralną część życia doktora praw i urzędnika, posuwającego się planowo i zgodnie z pragmatyką służbową po szczeblach drabiny rang aż ku dygnitarstwu. Teraz mógł już regularniej wysyłać Karolce pieniądze na utrzymanie synka. Dostał pracę. Po kilku tygodniach od rozmowy z Krótkim przekonał się, że ci ludzie nie rzucają obietnic na próżno. Najpierw dano mu robotę jako brygadziście placowemu w dużej fabryce na Pradze, gdzie delegatami robotniczymi byli sami komuniści. Praca była lekka, gdyż polegała właściwie tylko na dozorowaniu, ale i zarobek niewielki, i rzecz czasowa, na sześć tygodni. Natomiast później został przyjęty do warsztatów kolejowych w charakterze pisarza. Tu tygodniówka nie była większa, lecz zajęcie stałe, a przy tym nie wyłącznie zarobkowe. Miał już do spełnienia zadanie, nałożone nań przez partię. Mianowicie, w warsztatach kolejowych, stanowiących nader ważną placówkę robotniczą i mogącą w razie strajku odegrać poważną rolę, dotychczas wpływy komunistyczne były bardzo słabe. Należało umiejętnie i stopniowo prowadzić agitację tak, by nie wzbudzić podejrzliwości zwierzchników. Dla uśpienia ich czujności Murek musiał rygorystycznie wypełniać swe nieskomplikowane zresztą czynności i zdobyć opinię wzorowego pracownika. Do agitacji w warsztatach nastręczały się codziennie liczne okoliczności. W myśl drukowanych instrukcji, które Murek przestudiował sumiennie, należało wyzyskiwać każde niezadowolenie poszczególnych robotników. Pretekstów było moc: drożyzna, niesprawiedliwy los, śruba akordowa, wady ubezpieczalni, arbitralność zwierzchników, ich dostatni tryb życia itd. A z drugiej strony perspektywy ustroju sowieckiego: prawdziwa równość, radosna praca, otwarta droga dla każdego biedaka do sławy i zaszczytów. Przy lada sposobności, o którą pisarzowi, wciąż mającemu styczność z robotnikami, nie było trudno, w małych dawkach sączyło się tę propagandę z naiwną i pozornie obojętną miną. W bytowaniu Murka, w związku z wstąpieniem do warsztatów kolejowych, zaszła jeszcze jedna zmiana. Mianowicie musiał przedstawić dowód zameldowania, a zatem zameldować się naprawdę, czyli znaleźć dla siebie jakiś niedrogi kąt. Zresztą sam od dawna tęsknił już do tego. O wynajęciu najskromniejszego bodaj pokoiku z zarobków pisarza warsztatowego nie było co marzyć. Jedyną możliwością pozostało tak zwane podnajęcie kąta, czyli łóżka przy jakiejś rodzinie. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach znalazł coś odpowiedniego. Na parkanie przylepiona była kartka z zawiadomieniem, że jest wolne „pomieszczenie dla kawalera, przy familii”. Przy ulicy Solec, w niedużej kamienicy, na drugim piętrze, w dwupokojowym mieszkanku, było czysto i schludnie, chociaż ubogo. Stara, koścista kobieta, o wielkich czarnych oczach, nieprzyjemnie przenikliwych, obejrzała Murka krytycznie i krzyżując ręce na wypukłym brzuchu, zapytała: – Szanowny pan względem czego? – Ogłoszenie przeczytałem. Szukam pomieszczenia. – A zatrudnienie pan ma? – Mam... – A gdzie?... Bo ja tylko wypłacalnym osobom wynająć mogę. – Pracuję w warsztatach kolejowych. Stara zamyśliła się i powiedziała gniewnie: – Z góry płacić trzeba. Ja tam łatków ni łachudrów nie potrzebuję. I jak pan chcesz: z pościelą, czyli też bez? – To zależy ile będzie kosztować. – Z pościelą trzydzieści, bez pościeli dwadzieścia pięć i szkoda gadać. Targować się idź pan do Żydów. U mnie wszyscy tak płacą. Odstąpiła na bok i ruchem podbródka wskazała żelazne łóżko, stojące w kącie, nieco powyginane, lecz zakryte czystą kolorową kapą z nakrochmalonego kretonu. – Tutaj dorzuciła krótko. Oprócz wskazanego w pokoju stały jeszcze trzy łóżka i ceratowa kanapa. Mniej więcej przez środek pokoju przeciągnięty był drut, na którym wisiała rozsunięta obecnie kwiecista perkalowa kotara. Drewniana podłoga wyszorowana była do białości i w kierunkach widocznie bardziej uczęszczanych, zasłana rozłożonymi gazetami. W małej kuchence obok stało duże, meblowe łóżko, komoda i stół, przykryty żółtą ceratą, przeświecającą spod ażurowej, szydełkowej serwety. – A kto tu jeszcze mieszka? – zapytał Murek. – Pański interes?... Ludzie mieszkają. Porządne ludzie. Ja z córką w kuchni, a tu suplikatory. Obtarła usta fartuchem i poufniejszym tonem dodała: – A jeżeli masz pan jakie lepsze rzeczy, to mogę do siebie, do komórki wziąć pod klucz. Zawsze bezpieczniej na ludzką pokusę. Murek machnął ręką: – Na moje tam nikt się nie połakomi. Stara zaniepokoiła się: – A płacić trzeba z góry! – Dobrze, dobrze. Ma pani tu zadatku trzy złote – uśmiechnął się – a wieczorem zajadą tu wozy meblowe z moimi rzeczami. Już chciał wychodzić, lecz gospodyni zatrzymała go oświadczeniem, że dokumenty musi jutro dać do zameldowania i to nie żadne lewe, tylko akuratne, bo ona z policją nijakich spraw mieć nie chce. Pożegnał ją zapewnieniem, że wszystko będzie w porządku. W bramie zaczepił dozorcę domu i dowiedział się, że owa baba jest z lepszej familii, gdyż jej rodzice mieli mydlarnię na Okopowej, ale wyszła za mąż za śmirusa i drania, „któren teraz we więźniu wyrok odsiaduje”. Ale ona sama, znaczy się, pani Koziołek, jest porządną lokatorką, a żyje z wróżenia i nijakiej lekramy nie potrzebuje, bo na całem Powiślu każdy wie, że jak pani Koziołek co powie, to sprawdzi się, jak amen w pacierzu. Co do jej sublokatorów nie umiał udzielić bliższych informacji. – Spokojne ludzie – kiwnął tylko głową. Tegoż wieczora Murek poznał prawie wszystkich. Najwygodniejsze łóżko w kącie przy piecu zajmował szpakowaty brunet o zakrzywionym nosie, ruszający się wolno i z namysłem cedzący słowa. Ze swego rodzaju szacunku, z jakim zwracali się doń współlokatorzy, można było wywnioskować, że w tym gronie jest najpoważniejszy. Zresztą, jego ubranie, czysta bielizna i niespracowane ręce zdawały się świadczyć, że żyje sobie niezgorzej. Mówiło się o nim: pan Piekutowski. Jeden tylko z całego towarzystwa nazywał go Felusiem i traktował go poufałej. Tego nazywano po prostu Majstrem. Był niski, raczej gruby, o nadmiernie rozrośniętej klatce piersiowej. W bladej i gąbczastej twarzy, gęsto usypanej śladami po ospie, świeciły mu się małe, niebieskie i złe oczy. O ile pan Piekutowski nie zwracał uwagi na przybysza, o tyle Majster zainteresował się nim żywo z tak niezdarnym udawaniem poczciwego gadulstwa, że Murek od razu zorientował się, iż biorą go na spytki. Miałby wielką ochotę „odstawić” z miejsca Majstra, do którego poczuł niechęć, lecz postanowiwszy uprzednio utrzymywać z współmieszkańcami poprawne stosunki, zbywał natrętne wypytywania zwięzłymi ogólnikowymi odpowiedziami, że pracuje tu i tu, że zarabia mniej niżby chciał, że długo był bezrobotny, a dawniej mieszkał na prowincji, że jest nietrunkowy, że uchował się w kawalerskim stanie. Rozmowy tej z pozorną obojętnością słuchali wszyscy, nie wyłączając gospodyni, siedzącej w kuchni przy stole i zajętej cerowaniem bielizny. Trzeci lokator, pan Wicuś, chuderlawy blondyn o koślawej i pokrytej bliznami szyi, inwalida wojenny, dogadywał wesoło, usiłując do każdego wypowiedzianego słowa doczepić opowiadanko o tym, co mu dzisiaj lub też kiedyś przytrafiło się w jego budce z papierosami na ulicy Dobrej. Nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na rozbierających się lokatorów, po kuchni i po pokoju krzątała się córka pani Koziołkowej, prawie trzydziestoletnia, rosła i silnie zbudowana kobieta, z tęgimi białymi łydami i dużym, jędrnym biustem. Jej domowa letnia sukienka, sięgająca zaledwie do kolan, była tak obcisła i odsłaniała tyle zdrowego młodego ciała, że robiła wrażenie zupełnej nagości, za którą nieznacznie wędrowały oczy wszystkich mężczyzn. Tylko twarz miała wręcz obrzydliwą, drugą, zwisającą ciężko ku przodowi, z ledwie zarysowaną wypukłością nosa, jakby wciągniętego na całej swej długości między policzki. Okrągłe, zamglone oczy i grube, wywinięte wargi przy zupełnym niemal zaniku podbródka nadawały tej twarzy wyraz barani czy koźli. – Żebym miał taką mordę – mruknął Wacuś – to bym na niej nawet siadać nie chciał. Pomimo tej fatalnej brzydoty Idalka, czy też, jak ją na całym Powiślu nazywano, Ibalka, miała już trzech mężów. Po dwóch pierwszych owdowiała, trzeciego, konduktora z tramwajów, rzuciła, gdyż – jak mówiono – nastarczyć jej nie mógł, a w mieszkaniu na klucz zamykał. Idalka posprzątała to i owo, rozłożyła pościel na kanapie zaciągnęła kretonową zasłonę, przez co kanapa znalazła się jakby w osobnym pokoiku i wyszczerzywszy swoje długie, rzadkie i żółte zęby, powiedziała bardzo niskim, matowym głosem: – No, to i dobranoc, chłopy. – Dobranoc – odpowiedział tylko Murek. Inni nie zareagowali wcale. Idalka przeszła do kuchni, cokolwiek przymknąwszy drzwi za sobą. Po chwili rozległ się stamtąd plusk wody. Majster podrapał się po plecach i oświadczył szeptem: – Myje się, ścierwo. – A kto śpi tam, na kanapie? – zapytał go Murek. – Tam?... Kobieta jedna. – To jest dziewucha! – dorzucił Wacuś i cmoknął smakowicie. Pan Piekutowski, rozwiązując tasiemki przy długich, białych kalesonach, odezwał się łagodnie: – Lepiej nie roztkliwiaj się, Wacuś. Nie dla psa kiełbasa. Wacuś westchnął i machnął ręką: – Czy ja nie wiem? – No, to i nie gadaj – ostro uciął Majster. – A pan, panie szanowny – zwrócił się Piekutowski do Murka – też musisz być poinformowany, że owa kubita, czyli panna Arletka, to ma swojego narzeczonego, co bardzo nie lubi, jak mu kto w jego sprawy nos wsadza. – No, to i w porządku. Kiwnął głową i wyciągnął się pod kołdrą. – Feluś, gasić? – zapytał Majster. – Gaś! Majster wyskoczył z łóżka i poczłapał bosymi nogami do kontaktu, stąpając piętami i zadzierając do góry palce. Wacuś, który zajęty był obliczaniem czegoś w notesie, z rezygnacją złożył swoje papierki i wepchnął pod poduszkę. Zaległa cisza. Przez chwilę jeszcze z kuchni dolatywało stękanie starej, układającej się do snu, później i tam zgasło światło. Murek, który za przykładem współlokatorów położył się w kalesonach, teraz je ściągnął pod kołdrą. Tak przyjemnie było czuć dotyk prześcieradła do nagiej skóry. Od tak dawna już nie spał w łóżku. Dotyk zimnej poduszki był po prostu rozkoszny. Zasnął szybko, lecz wkrótce się obudził. W pokoju było prawie ciemno. Pomimo to odróżnił wyraźnie jakąś sylwetkę, posuwającą się przez środek pokoju. Podłoga skrzypiała. Wśród ciszy rozległ się szelest przy łóżku pana Piekutowskiego i ozwał się jego zaspany szept: – Poszła do cholery, ty szlajo!... Jednocześnie łóżko zaskrzypiało. Chwila szamotania się i warknięcie pana Piekutowskiego: – Nie odczepisz się?... Widocznie jednak adresatka tych wezwań nie myślała się do nich zastosować, gdyż słychać było tylko jej gardłowe sapanie. Wkrótce szamotanie się ustało, a raczej przeszło w urywany rytm. Murek odwrócił się do ściany i naciągnął kołdrę na ucho. Z początku myślał, że nie zaśnie, zmęczenie jednak silniejsze było od wyobraźni, która pod pewnymi względami niemal zanika u ludzi, co od szeregu miesięcy nie najadali się nigdy do syta. O świcie, zanim jeszcze odezwały się ranne syreny fabryczne, Murek się obudził. W pokoju było duszno. Podniósł głowę i ze zdumieniem zobaczył na sąsiednim łóżku leżącą obok Wacusia Idalkę, zupełnie odsłoniętą, z jedną ręką zwisającą do podłogi i z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Wzdrygnął się, naciągnął ubranie i poszedł do kuchni umyć się nad zlewem. Gdy już wychodził, zaczęli się podnosić i inni. Idalkę Wacuś nakrył kołdrą. – Śmierci na nią nie ma – zajęczał żałośliwie. – Życie z człowieka wyciśnie, szantrapa – potwierdził Majster. Przez szparę w zasłonie Murek zerknął na kanapę. Pościel nie była ruszona. Widocznie owa Arletka spędziła noc gdzie indziej. Wychodził właśnie z bramy, gdy zatrzymała się taksówka i wyskoczyła z niej ładna, śniada panna w długiej czarnej jedwabnej sukni. Murek przez tę chwilę, kiedy płaciła szoferowi, zdążył zauważyć, że ma bardzo umalowaną twarz i śmiałe spojrzenie. Poczekał, aż weszła do bramy i zapytał dozorczynię: – Co to za panienka? – Panienka to ona w łokciu – jowialnie oświadczyła kobiecina – a mieszka u tej to wróżki, co i pańska osoba. U pani Koziołek. – Aha! Arletka – pomyślał Murek. Tegoż dnia miał sposobność poznać Arletkę osobiście. Gdy wrócił do domu, nie było w pokoju, nikogo poza nią. W kuchni coś pitrasiła stara Koziołkowa. Arletka w długim różowym szlafroku siedziała przy oknie i lakierowała paznokcie. Teraz nie była wcale umalowana i przez to wydała się znacznie młodsza. Na pewno nie miała więcej jak dwadzieścia lat. – Dobry wieczór – skłonił się Murek. – Dobry wieczór – skinęła głową i przyjrzała się mu z zaciekawieniem. – Jestem tu nowym sąsiadem pani – objaśnił, ponieważ nie spuszczała zeń wzroku. Była bardzo ładna i gdyby nie wyskubane do cieniutkiej kreski brwi, jej urodzie nie miałby nic do zarzucenia. Przy tym wywierała wrażenie dumne, co Murkowi zawsze się podobało. – A może przeszkadzam pani w ubieraniu? – zapytał. – Nie – uśmiechnęła się. – Bo ja mogę wyjść. Mnie wszystko jedno. – Pan bardzo uprzejmy, ale nie trzeba. Gdybym chciała, zaciągnęłabym kotarę. Zresztą dziś nigdzie nie idę. Dopiero wieczorem do zajęcia. – To pani pracuje na nocnej zmianie? – Jak to na zmianie? – zdziwiła się i nagle wybuchnęła śmiechem: – ach, u nas jest tylko jedna zmiana, właśnie nocna. Ja pracuję na dansingu. Obejrzała paznokcie pod światło i dodała: – W takiej budzie na Chmielnej. Pewno pan nieraz tamtędy przechodził. Nazywa się Dancing Club. – Owszem – przytaknął. – No, i tak – powiedziała bez znaczenia, lecz z widoczną chęcią podtrzymania rozmowy. Murkowi jednak zrobiło się przykro, sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Wolałby sądzić, że dzisiejszego ranka wracała od narzeczonego niż wyobrazić ją sobie jako fordanserkę w jednym z tych nocnych hulaszczych lokali. – Ten narzeczony też musi być ładny numer – pomyślał – jeżeli pozwala jej na to. I powiedział ogólnikowo: – Wesoła praca. – Taka sobie. Lepsza ta niż żadna. – Zawsze lekka. – O, nie! zaprotestowała – niechby pan tak spróbował całą noc przetańczyć z pierwszym lepszym. Najczęściej pijanym w dodatku. No i pić. Nie cierpię pić. – A musi pani, żeby podbić rachunek gościa? – Oczywiście. Koleżanki to co pewien czas wstają od stolika, idą do garderoby i palce w usta... Ale ja tego strasznie się brzydzę. Nie umiem. Raz spróbowałam i wtedy tak mnie głowa rozbolała i naprawdę rozchorowałam się. Okropne! I ten zaduch w lokalu. Do nas przyjeżdżają już z innych knajp. Rzadko który trzeźwy. A ja mam wciąż takie szczęście, że nie dadzą mi spokoju. Siada taki przy stoliku i już pyta, czy Arleta wolna... – Ładne imię. – Tak mnie przezywają – wyjaśniła rzeczowo. – Ja wolę swoje, chociaż podobno jest brzydkie. – A jak pani na imię? – Zofia, Zośka. Pospolite, to prawda, ale... Do pokoju weszła pani Koziołek, ostentacyjnie kłapiąc szerokimi pantoflami i niosąc z szacunkiem talerz z parującą jajecznicą. – Proszę – postawiła przed Arletką – na słonince. Tylko nie ma co rozgadywać się, bo ostygnie. – Tym lepiej, ciociu – poklepała starą po ramieniu Arletka – nie lubię przecie gorącego. Baba jednak ściągnęła brwi i karcąco spojrzała na Murka: – A pan coś strasznie rozmowny?... Nie wyglądał... – Ciociu – przerwała Arletka – a chleba dostanę? – Zaraz – odpowiedziała krótko i już w milczeniu przyniosła w ręku bochenek i nóż. Gdy wyniosła się z powrotem do kuchni, Arletka zabrała się do jajecznicy i jadła z apetytem. – Czy pani jest siostrzenicą pani Koziołkowej? – zapytał Murek półgłosem. – Skądże – odwróciła się doń z pełnymi ustami. – Ona jest ciotką mojego Kazika. – Narzeczonego? – Aha. On jest piekielnie zazdrosny i dlatego muszę tu mieszkać pod okiem pani Koziołek. – No, nie wydaje mi się, by pani Koziołek była zbyt surową strażniczką cnoty. – Wiem – zaśmiała się. – Wiem, o czym pan myśli, o Idalce, tak? – Może... – Czy i pan już zapoznał się z jej miłością? – zachichotała. – Idalka oporu nie uznaje. Ani wyboru. Każdy dobry. – Co do mnie, nie ma obawy... Arletką nagle spoważniała... – Wszyscy jednacy – powiedziała z pogardą. – Każdy z was zapiera się, śmieje się z jej brzydoty, spluwa, a gdy mu tylko ta krowa wpalcuje się do łóżka... jazda! Zapomina o wszystkim. Samcy! – Za pozwoleniem – ironicznie zauważył Murek. – Czy to on, czy ona? Kto kogo atakuje? – Ach, nie w tym rzecz – zniecierpliwiła się. – Skoro wie pan, że to u niej choroba. – Wcale tego nie wiedziałem. – Mówię panu, choroba. Ale wy, mężczyźni! Czasami, gdy nie idę do pracy i wieczorem kładę się spać, to przecie słyszę, co oni mówią i jak z nią rozmawiają. A w nocy?... Sam pan wie. Nie mogę zasnąć, tak mnie to złości i śmieszy. Idalka, biedactwo, na nic nie zważa. Jak się, panie, nazywa taka choroba? – Skądże pani przypuszcza, że ja mam to wiedzieć? – Bo... bo pan jest – zawahała się – pan jest inteligent. – I z czego to pani wnioskuje, czy z mojej elegancji, czy z delikatnych rączek? Zaśmiała się kokieteryjnie: – Już ja umiem poznać się na takich rzeczach. Pan myśli, że u nas w Dancing Clubie nie bywają różni?... Oho! Zaczynając od arystokratów i ministrów, a kończąc na właścicielach remiz dorożkarskich. I trzeba od razu skapować się, jak z takim gadać. – Z hrabią po salonowemu, a z prostakiem po prostu – domyślnie dopowiedział Murek. Potrząsnęła głową: – Właśnie, że nie. Odwrotnie. Taki gość od magli, dość ma w domu cholerowania żony i chce w lokalu siedzieć z damą, a nawet sam stara się udawać wykwintnego, póki nie zaleje się w pestkę. A hrabia lubi, żeby mu zawalić ordynarnie, by nie umieć przyzwoicie jeść i przekręcać francuskie słowa. Taki idiota wówczas cieszy się, że jest mądry i wykwintny, śmieje się, podmiguje z przyjaciółmi, a jak mu na każde jego najgłupsze powiedzenie pisnąć jeszcze „o jej!”, to rozpływa się z zadowolenia. Potem łaskawie oświadcza, że wydobędzie taką dziewczynę z błota i da jej... Jak to się nazywa?... Aha: polor i oprawę. A całe gadanie po to, by nabrać biedną fordanserkę na darmowe przespanie się z nim. A nuż skusi się nadziejami na „wyższy poziom”, to znaczy w praktyce na dostanie się do faceta na stajenkę, no i nie upomni się o doraźną należność. Westchnęła i dodała zabawnie smutnym tonem: – Świnie. – Ale pani ma zdolności obserwacyjne, panno Arleto – powiedział Murek z podziwem. – W życiu wszystko się wyrabia. Dlatego też jestem pewna, że pan nie jest tym, na co zewnętrznie wygląda. – Tylko czym? – zaciekawił się szczerze. – Pan?... Albo pan zbankrutował i z biedy do tego doszedł, albo... Jej oczy uważnie i badawczo patrzyły z ukosa. – Albo? – podchwycił Murek. – Albo spełnia pan swój obowiązek służbowy. Murek zrozumiał, o co go posądza: – Czyli, że jestem tajniakiem? – zapytał z uśmiechem. – Wyglądam na to?... Miał jej ochotę powiedzieć, że właśnie przedwczoraj został już członkiem partii komunistycznej, lecz w porę ugryzł się w język. – Mnie to nic nie obchodzi – odezwała się znudzonym tonem. – Widzi pani i ja trochę znam się na ludziach. Więc po co pani mnie buja?... – Ja? – szeroko otworzyła oczy. – Właśnie. Czy warto tyle czasu ze mną gadać, skoro chodziło pani tylko o dowiedzenie się, czy nowy współlokator nie jest z policji i nie wprowadził się tu do szpiclowania? Zarumieniła się i czując to wybuchła śmiechem, by zatuszować zmieszanie. – Ładnie pani się śmieje, ale lepiej było spytać wprost. Wówczas powiedziałbym, że nie, a pani, jeżeli się chociaż trochę zna na ludziach, nie pytałaby się więcej i tym samym oszczędziłaby pani sobie przykrości rozmawiania. Ot co. A tak, to dała mi tylko pani do zrozumienia, że boi się pani policji, a zatem są jakieś powody tych obaw. I gdybym był agentem, łapaczem, szpiclem, dopiero teraz wpadłbym na myśl posądzania pani. Powiedział to wszystko z łagodną ironią. Arletka nie próbowała mu przerwać, jednak gdy skończył, zaprzeczyła: – Nic do ukrywania nie mam. Proszę bardzo. A pana nie posądzam, tylko tak wyszło z rozmowy. – No, no – pobłażliwie podniósł rękę Murek. – Daję panu słowo! Czyż pan jest o sobie tak złego zdania, że rozmowa z panem to przykrość? – Jestem takiego zdania. – Więc bardzo się pan myli... – Niechże się pani nie wysila – spojrzał na nią z nieukrywanym lekceważeniem. – Tu nie dancing, a ja nie hrabia ani inny maglarz, tylko zwykły pisarz warsztatowy. – Głupi pan jest – rzuciła niecierpliwie. – Dziękuję za szczerość. – A właśnie, że szczerość, bo przyjemnie mi z panem rozmawiać. Ja też, proszę pana, pochodzę z inteligencji i wolę gadać z panem niż z innym. – Niech pani sobie tym nie zawraca głowy – powiedział obojętnie, chociaż czuł, że rozdrażni ją tym jeszcze bardziej. Zły był na nią. Chciała mu coś odpowiedzieć, lecz zapukano do drzwi. Murek przekręcił klucz w zamku i odciągnął grubą zasuwę. Był to pan Piekutowski. Rozejrzał się spokojnie, burknął „dobry wieczór” i poszedł do kuchni umyć ręce. Murek zauważył, że przyjście Piekutowskiego speszyło Arletkę. Zaczęła nucić jakąś piosenkę i przekładać fatałaszki w swojej walizce. Wziął czapkę, nasunął na czoło, otworzył drzwi i wolno schodził, gdy usłyszał za sobą trzask klamki i głos przyciszony: – Panie, chwileczkę!... Zawrócił. Zamknęła drzwi za sobą i szepnęła: – Chcę pana przekonać i opowiedziać o sobie. Niech pan czeka o dziesiątej na przystanku na Dobrej. Zanim zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, że nie ma na to czasu, weszła z powrotem i przekręciła klucz. Jednocześnie poznał głos Piekutowskiego: – Czego latałaś za tym frajerem? – Żeby wrzucił do skrzynki list – odpowiedział głos Arletki. Mówili coś jeszcze, lecz dalej od wejścia i nie było słychać. – Po co ona kłamie? – myślał Murek i jednocześnie zbiegł ze schodów w obawie, że Piekutowski dopędzi go i zażąda pokazania listu. Za ten pośpiech sam siebie przywołał do porządku. Ta cała Arletka obchodziła go akurat tyle, co i Piekutowski. Był nawet niezadowolony z siebie, że dał się wciągnąć w jakie takie zbliżenie z tą dziewczyną. Opowie o sobie!... Śmiechu warte. Każda taka dziwka ma parę zmyślonych historyjek do opowiadania naiwnym. Oczywiście, rosyjska księżniczka albo córka księdza! Znane rzeczy. I porwał ją zakochany rotmistrz od ułanów!... Uwiódł, by porzucić. Małpy. Chociaż starał się nastroić siebie jak najgorzej do Arletki, nim doszedł do związku na Mozyrską, jego nieżyczliwość stopniała. Bądź co bądź biedna dziewczyna, na pewno wolałaby uczciwą pracę niż mizdrzenie się do grubych burżujów w nocnej knajpie. Zresztą ma narzeczonego i pilnują jej wszyscy. Może i całkiem porządna. W każdym razie nie kłamie, że pochodzi z inteligencji. Niemożliwe, by wyrobiła się tak, czy to wśród lokatorów pani Koziołkowej, czy też po knajpach. Pomimo wzrastającego zaciekawienia się Arletką na spotkanie nie poszedł. Miał zresztą ważniejsze sprawy. W związku czekali dwaj towarzysze, wraz z którymi wybrany był do komitetu propagandowego na miejsce aresztowanych przed tygodniem starych członków partii. Wszedł już całkiem nieźle w te rzeczy. I cieszył się, widząc wzrastające zaufanie i przychylność wybitniejszych komunistów. Z samym Krótkim widywał się teraz często, a Krótki był w partii figurą, komisarzem „propagitu” na całe państwo. Znał się już też na hierarchii partyjnej i wiedział że ponad Krótkim, Podsiadłym, Piotrem i tymi wszystkimi, których znał, stał wszechmocny komitet wykonawczy, a i ten podlegał delegatowi Kominternu. O ile dawniej dręczyła go mglistość konturów, w jakich wyobrażał sobie organizację partii, o tyle obecnie czuł i rozumiał celowość a także logikę tej wielkiej przejrzystej konstrukcji, w której każda kondygnacja miała swoje zadania, swoje kompetencje, swój regulamin, a podlegała wyższej, tworząc takąż piramidę, jak ta, rządowa, w której kiedyś był jedną z doskonale dopasowanych cegiełek. Uświadomienie sobie własnej przydatności w tej nowej piramidzie przyniosło Murkowi wielką ulgę, wypełniło próżnię, ustabilizowało go w nowym świecie. Wiedział znowu, czym jest, co ma robić i po co istnieć. A to, chociaż nie dawało wszystkiego, dawało wiele. Dawało spokój i możność pogodzenia się z losem. Nauczył się przy tym jednej rzeczy: konspiracji. Była ona czymś w rodzaju dobrze znanej z dawnych czasów – tajemnicy urzędowej. Nauczył się sztuki zupełnego panowania nad swymi odruchami, odliczania słów, odmierzania gestów, usłużnych, i totumfackich uśmiechów w rozmowie ze zwierzchnikami w warsztatach, operowania mimiką przy agitowaniu robotników, posługiwania się całym arsenałem środków, może niezbyt pięknych, lecz koniecznych. Koniecznych nie tylko w podziemnej pracy partyjnej, lecz – jak wielekroć się przekonywał – na każdym terenie, w całym życiu. O ileż teraz czuł się dojrzalszym, o ile bardziej doświadczonym i zręczniejszym od tego Murka, który bezkarnie i niezasłużenie został wyrzucony z magistrackiej posady i pozwolił się zepchnąć pod powierzchnię. Znacznie więcej wiedział teraz o sobie, znacznie lepiej rozumiał siebie i innych. Szkoła materializmu komunistycznego nie poszła na marne. W jej betonowej świątyni nie było miejsca na chwasty przesądów, na kwiatuszki złudzeń. Sceptycyzm jak kwas siarczany wypalał do korzeni wszelkie naiwne roślinki, które przesłaniały dawniej matematyczną architekturę prawd ludzkich. W tym wszystkim światu było może mniej pięknie i chłodniej, surowiej, lecz za to jaśniej i prościej. Patrząc przez to na swoją przyszłość, patrząc na zmiany w samym sobie i ogromne przeobrażenia w panoramie świata Murek doszedł do jednego przekonania: oto nie żałował już ani swego biurka urzędniczego, ani oplutych przez Nirę uczuć, ani głodu po Cyrkach, Berlinach i Kamczatkach, ani wygód, ani trudów i nędzy. Nie żałował, gdyż temu właśnie złemu losowi zawdzięczał dotarcie do prawdziwej drogi prowadzącej do wielkiego celu, i drugie: zawdzięczał to, co nazywał swoją dojrzałością wewnętrzną. Trafniej i pewniej wartościował teraz ludzi, z którymi się stykał. I tak na przykład już po paru tygodniach mieszkania na Solcu „rozgryzł” swoich współlokatorów. Dowiedział się, że Piekutowski jest z zawodu elektrotechnikiem, a „Majster” szoferem na taksówce, ale obaj swój fach traktują jako coś dodatkowego i niezbyt ważnego. Murek nie wątpił, że należą oni do jakiejś bandy złodziejskiej czy bandyckiej, której hersztem musiał być oczywiście ów siostrzeniec Koziołkowej a narzeczony Arletki. Inwalida Wacuś nie miał nic wspólnego z nimi, a nawet trochę ich się bał jak i sama Koziołkowa. Jej córka była tępa i obojętna na wszystko oprócz swego nocnego żerowiska. Murek trzymał się z daleka. Początkowo próbował i tu agitacji komunistycznej, ale dość szybko zorientował się, że w tym zdemoralizowanym środowisku nie zda się to na nic. Ograniczył się tedy do agitowania Wacusia. Czasami jednak dawał się wciągnąć w ogólną rozmowę i nie krępował się wówczas w wypowiadaniu swoich poglądów społecznych. Sprawiło to, że uznano go za nieszkodliwego. Kto sam jest komunistą, nie pójdzie „kapować” do policji i można przy nim swobodniej rozmawiać. Toteż i rozmawiano. Sypały się opowiadania o słynnych przestępcach, o wielkich kradzieżach i rabunkach, o mistrzowskich ucieczkach z więzienia, o subtelności kodeksu karnego, o tych, którzy się dorobili na kasiarstwie wielkich fortun, a umieli tak pozacierać ślady, że i dziś niczego im udowodnić niepodobna. Murek gardził swoimi współlokatorami, ale i współczuł z nimi. Czyż ich winą było to, że nie wychowano w nich poczucia moralności, potrzeby celów wyższych, głodu idei? Oczywiście w społeczeństwie komunistycznym nie będzie dla takich miejsca, bo zresztą nie będzie i pożywki, na której żyją: własności prywatnej. Lecz obecnie nie należy ich zbyt surowo potępiać. Murek przeczytał już kilka autobiografii byłych przestępców, którzy w Sowietach, w atmosferze powszechnego, radosnego, wysiłku pracy, porzucili swoje nędzne rzemiosło i stali się godni wielkiej przyszłości. Mówił nawet o tym na dwóch masówkach robotniczych w Pruszkowie i w Rembertowie, dokąd był delegowany przez sekretariat „Propagitu”. W Rembertowie omal go policja nie złapała przy tej sposobności. Uciekł tylko dzięki temu, że jeden z towarzyszy, felczer miejscowej Kasy Chorych obandażował mu głowę i kazał wynieść na noszach do pociągu. Felczera znano a chory tak jęczał, że wśród czatujących na dworcu łapaczy „niebezpieczny agitator warszawski” przemknął się łatwo. Trzeba było zawsze być przygotowanym na wsypę, ale tymczasem wiedział, że nie jest śledzony i nawet śmiało przynosił do domu książki komunistyczne, które czytywał wieczorami, a zwłaszcza w święta. Pewnego dnia Arletka, która od owego zignorowania przez Murka wyznaczonej randki, demonstracyjnie nie zwracała nań uwagi, zapytała go: – Może mi pan da jaką książkę do czytania? – Z przyjemnością! Ale ja nie mam takich książek, które panią zajmą. – A jakież pan ma? – Poważne, dotyczące różnych zagadnień społecznych. Polityczne, naukowe. – Tak – przyznała. – Na tym się nie poznam. Za mądre. – Nie za mądre, tylko nie zainteresuje to pani. – Tak samo, jak na przykład pana nie zainteresowało moje życie. – Co znowu – mruknął. – Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem... – Ale pan dał mi do zrozumienia. Nie przyszedł pan wtedy. I ja wiem, dlaczego. Pan ma swoją kobietę i jest pan zakochany. – Nie, nie mam. – Żadne zapieranie się nie pomoże. Ja się nie mylę. – Czy dlatego, że nie przymilam się do pani? – A pewno! – powiedziała wyzywająco. – A poza tym niech pan nie myśli, że nie wiem o tym, że pan już trzy razy wyrzucił Idalkę, która pchała się do pana. Pan ma kochankę. – Jeżeli pani podoba się tak myśleć – wzruszył ramionami – to proszę bardzo. Jednak całkiem z innych powodów nie czekałem wtedy na panią. – Z innych?... – zastanowiła się. – I to możliwe. Uważa mnie pan za bydlątko, nie warte zachodu. Za dziwkę?... – Bynajmniej. Tylko proszę mi wytłumaczyć, po co miałbym zbliżać się do pani?... – Jak to, po co? – Ma pani przecie swego narzeczonego. – I cóż stąd? Czy nie wolno mi nikogo znać poza nim? – Wolno, ale nie warto. Sądzę, choć jeszcze go nie widziałem, że musi to być chłop młody i morowy, że ma na panią silny wpływ, że, słowem, zaspokaja wszystkie pani potrzeby, fizyczne i duchowe. – Ach tak... A z czegóż to pan wnioskuje, że ma na mnie aż tak wielki wpływ? – Z czego? – zaśmiał się. – No, przecież trzyma panią gorzej niż na uwięzi a pani drży na myśl jego gniewu. A już trzeba mieć kogoś w garści, by go pchnąć na taką... na taką zabłoconą drogę, na jaką on pchnął panią. Dziewczyna niespokojnie spojrzała w stronę drzwi do kuchni. – Tak – ciągnął Murek – wy, kobiety, przepadacie za tymi, którzy was traktują jak psa przybłędę i wciągają was w swoje gnojowisko. Szczególniej kobiety wychowane w bezmyślnym zbytku, którym nie wpojono żadnych zasad, żadnej moralności. Jak ćmy lecą na świecidełka, na blichtr. Użyć! Za wszelką cenę! Dziewczyna wysłuchała go uważnie i zapytała na serio: – A pan co? Pan kazałby wyrzec się wszystkiego, co może nam sprawić radość, zapełnić życie, dać szczęście. Wyrzec się: Tak? – Nie, nie! – podniósł głos – nie wyrzekać się, lecz znaleźć szczęście i radość w czymś innym, w wartościach wyższych! – I jakież to wartości? – Jakie? Życie pożyteczne, życie twórcze. Praca dla społeczeństwa, dla ludzkości. Arletka skrzywiła usta: – Z jakiej racji? Czy panu ludzkość dużo dobrego wyświadczyła?... Bo mnie samo zło. – To nie ma znaczenia. A zresztą, jeżeli nie stać kogoś na wyższe ideały, może chociażby żyć dla siebie. Przecież pani nie zaprzeczy, że są kobiety, które znajdują szczęście właśnie w swoim kobiecym powołaniu: być dobrą żoną, dobrą matką. Rozumie pani?... Spojrzał na nią ze złością i odwrócił się. Szkoda było czasu na przekonywanie ślepego o piękności kolorów. Z powrotem rozłożył książkę, lecz przyszła mu nowa myśl i powiedział: – Są takie kobiety, które w najgorszych warunkach, nawet w nędzy, nawet narażone na szykany otoczenia, zdolne są jednak zdecydować się na urodzenie nieślubnego dziecka. I w tym dziecku widzą swoją radość i cel, i szczęście. Ale to są dziewczęta, proste, z ludu, zdrowe moralnie, których twarda skóra nie przyjmuje zarazków z burżujskiego, gnijącego świata. – Bajki, bajki, mój panie – zaśmiała się Arletka – każda z przyjemnością zamieniłaby tę twardą skórę na jedwabną bieliznę. – Nieprawda. – Pan nie zna kobiet. Wszystkieśmy jednakie. Chcemy jak najpełniej użyć młodości. A co do męża i dzieci?... Owszem. Bardzo chętnie. Nawet w najgorszą biedę. Ale na to trzeba się zakochać. Albo już znudzić się ostatecznie i zapragnąć spokoju. Albo zbrzydnąć i w ten sposób zapewnić sobie roboczego wołu, który by tyrał na rodzinę do śmierci. Nic pan nie wie o kobietach. – To pani nic nie wie o tych innych. – O jakich innych? – O tych, co ciężko pracują i nieciekawe są jedwabiów. Arletka wstała i zbliżyła się do niego: – Panie Murek, a czy pan uważa za ciężką pracę na przykład dozorowanie miejskiego szaletu?... Sprzątanie i szorowanie po klientach takiej instytucji?... Oddychanie od rana do nocy przez szereg lat najohydniejszymi wyziewami? Na twarz jej wystąpiły rumieńce, oczy iskrzyły się i mówiła coraz głośniej: – Czy spełnianie takich najniższych posług, w mróz i upał, z rękami popękanymi od cuchnących ścierek, ze strawą przełykaną wraz z oparami wydzielin ludzkich, czy to według pana ciężka praca, panie Murek? – I to pani? – A ja! Ja, panie! Ja przez dwa lata to robiłam, o tymi wypielęgnowanymi rączkami, proszę pana! I drżałam na myśl, że mogą ten cuchnący kawałek chleba odebrać, mnie i mojej matce. A przyszłam do szaletu publicznego, trzeba panu wiedzieć, nie z suteryny, lecz z pięknego pałacu, tak, z pałacu, gdzie była pensja, na której się uczyłam, jak się wytwornie dyga i wykwintnie obiera owoce, gdzie w parku biły fontanny i stały posągi. – Nic nie rozumiem – ze zdumieniem powiedział Murek. Podniecenie Arletki nagle opadło. Machnęła ręką i udała, że ziewa: – Ech, co tam. Przecie pana to nic nie obchodzi. – Przeciwnie. – Zresztą, nie mam już ochoty. Dajmy temu spokój. Murek jednak nalegał i prosił, by opowiedziała mu swoją historię. Upierała się, lecz gdy zaczął ją wyciągać na szczegóły, dała się rozruszać. Była nieślubnym dzieckiem, córką zwykłej freblanki i dyrektora dużej papierni. Dyrektor miał własną rodzinę, lecz wziął na siebie obowiązek wychowania i wykształcenia dziecka. Małą Zosię umieścił najpierw w drogim internacie, a gdy skończyła lat dziewięć, na pensji w Poznańskiem. Była w szóstej klasie, gdy umarł. Jego rodzina o niczym nie wiedziała i wiedzieć nie chciała. Zosia wróciła do matki, której przedtem prawie nie widywała. przedwcześnie postarzałej i chorej. Już wówczas matka utrzymywała się z dozorowania szaletu miejskiego. Córka przynosiła jej obiad, a z czasem zaczęła ją zastępować, gdyż poważna choroba nerek robiła wciąż postępy. Dochód z szaletu z biedą wystarczał na utrzymanie się przy życiu. Na rok przed śmiercią, matka nie mogła już wstawać z łóżka i wówczas Zośka musiała wysilać swój spryt, by miejskich kontrolerów przekonać, że tylko na chwilkę zastępuje matkę, która właśnie wyszła. Przepisy nie pozwalały, by dozorczynią szaletu była młoda dziewczyna. – Gdy mama umarła, byłam wolna – zakończyła swe opowiadanie Arletka. – Tak – przyznał Murek – niewesołą miała pani pierwszą znajomość z życiem. – Do słówek łacińskich, francuskich i angielskich, których uczyłam się na pensji, przybyły nowe polskie: te, którymi zapisane są ściany w szaletach. – I tam... tam pani poznała swego narzeczonego? Skinęła głową i zagryzła wargi. Po dłuższym milczeniu dodała: – Przychodził tam kilka razy. Pewnego wieczoru zamknął drzwi od wewnątrz na klucz i zgwałcił mnie na kamiennej posadzce. – Bydlę – wyrwało się Murkowi, lecz dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami: – Miał rację. – I odtąd go pani pokochała? Zaśmiała się krótko: – Nie, panie, odtąd wiedziałam, w jaki sposób biedna i młoda dziewczyna może zarabiać na swoją egzystencję. A jak zarabiać, nauczyli mnie później inni. Jego spotkałam znowu prawie po roku. Nosiłam już wówczas krepdeszynowe kombinezki. – A teraz kocha go pani? Arletka odeszła od okna, obejrzała się, jej usta skrzywiły się nienaturalnym uśmiechem a oczy dziwnie przymrużyła. – Po co panu to wiedzieć? – powiedziała takim tonem jakby mu mówiła: zapytaj jeszcze raz, a dowiesz się czegoś bardzo ważnego, koniecznie zapytaj. Murek odczuł to dobrze, lecz nie odezwał się ani słowem. Po tych zwierzeniach Arletka wydała mu się bliższa i bardziej godna współczucia, sympatyczniejsza i pociągająca. Przecież nie chciał jej wierzyć, przecie wciąż upominał siebie i przestrzegał przed przyjmowaniem za dobrą monetę tej romantycznej historyjki... A jednak wierzył. I chociaż w duchu przyznawał, iż dość nieszczęść zwaliło się na tę młodą dziewczynę, by niszczyć w niej pragnienie dobra i wiarę w wyższe cele życia, lecz wiedział, że się już to nie da odrobić i po prostu bał się sugestywności jej cynizmu. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zbliżając się do niej poprzez ten cynizm nie znajdzie argumentów dość bezpośrednich ani dla niej, ani dla siebie, argumentów, które by utorowały czystą, prostą drogę. A ugrzęznąć nie chciał i – nie miał prawa. Im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym mocniej żałował, tym wyraźniej widział, że odstępuje od czegoś, za czym przyjdzie tęsknota, tęsknota, przed którą trzeba będzie się bronić. Ale postanowienia nie zmieniał. – Moja droga biegnie w inną stronę – powtarzał sobie. I wiedział już dobrze, w którą stronę. Inwentarz jego życia zamykał się w dwóch pozycjach: walka o zwycięstwo proletariatu i spełnienie obowiązku wobec dwóch istot ludzkich z tegoż proletariatu, własnego syna i Karolki. Od czerwca już odkładał sobie po kilka złotych miesięcznie. Za trzy miesiące będzie już miał kwotę wystarczającą na podróż i wszystkie formalności. Ożeni się z Karolką, zabierze ją i dziecko, wynajmie gdzieś na przedmieściu jednoizbowe mieszkanko, czas wolny od pracy zawodowej i od roboty partyjnej poświęci kształceniu żony. Czyż miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie, że Karolki nie kochał? Ceni ją i szanuje. A to więcej znaczy. Jeżeli nie znajdzie szczęścia w tym małżeństwie, będzie to jego wyłączną winą. W każdym razie powinien zrobić wszystko, by to szczęście dać jej. Od Żurków dość często przychodziły listy. Karolka też dopisywała, dziękując za pieniądze i dodając informacje o tym, jak rośnie i rozwija się mały Stefanek. Niestety, chłopak był chorowity i leczenie pochłaniało dużo pieniędzy. Jak na półtoraroczne dziecko, był za to bardzo rozwinięty. Wymawiał wiele słów i umiał powiedzieć, że tato jest daleko w Warszawie. Czytając te listy, Murek nie bez rozczulenia myślał o dniu, w którym weźmie na ręce swoje własne dziecko, stworzenie najbliższe mu na świecie, kiedy przyjrzy się jego rysom, z których – jak pisał pan Żurko – jest uderzająco do ojca podobne. Murek nie był przesądny. Do snów, zabobonów i wróżb nie przywiązywał żadnej wagi, jednak, gdy Karolka przysłała w liście kosmyk jasnych włosów Stefanka, przyszło mu na myśl, ot, prawie dla żartu, poprosić panią Koziołek, by powróżyła, jaka będzie przyszłość tego dziecka. Nie raz i nie sto razy słyszał, jak wróżyła innym. Zwykle w rannych godzinach, ale często i wieczorem przychodziło do niej wiele osób. Szwaczki, kucharki, żony rzemieślników i sklepikarzy. Rzadziej mężczyźni. Tematami interesującymi dziewczęta była zawsze miłość i nadzieje na małżeństwo, mężatki szukały u wróżki odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy mąż jest wierny, czy też je zdradza i z kim. Mężczyźni rzadko przychodzili w tym celu. Przeważnie byli to tacy, którzy planowali jakąś ryzykowniejszą wyprawę złodziejską i chcieli wiedzieć, czego należy się wystrzegać, czy plan się uda, czy zdołają ujść bezkarnie. Inni zasięgali rady, czy warto kupić nastręczony sklepik, kilka morgów lub taksówkę, sprzedać coś czy przystąpić z kimś do spółki. Ryzykując cały swój dorobek musieli być ostrożni i bodaj za pośrednictwem kunsztu pani Koziołek zerknąć w przyszłość. Jeszcze inni byli to bezrobotni, ciekawi, czy dostaną pracę, czy lepiej od razu skoczyć do Wisły. Nieraz jednak przed odrapaną kamienicą zatrzymywała się luksusowa limuzyna. Przyjeżdżały bogate panie z miasta, równie naiwne i święcie wierzące we wróżby jak praczki i majstrowe z Powiśla. Murek czasami wsłuchując się w przepowiednie pani Koziołek, wciskał twarz w poduszkę, by głośnym śmiechem nie speszyć jej klienteli. Stara była sprytną wróżką. Musiała wielu ludzi znać i wiele życiowych sytuacji widzieć. Bez większego wysiłku dawała sobie radę z interesantkami. W przeciągu kilku minut potrafiła z przejętej kobieciny wyciągnąć moc informacji, żonglując przepowiedniami i pytaniami, zawsze mistrzowsko skonstruowanymi, dającymi możność szerszego wejrzenia w życie i stosunki klienta, w końcu mogła każdego oszołomić wysypaniem przed nim tychże wiadomości. W rezultacie osoba, która przyszła po wróżby, nie dowiadywała się niczego poza potwierdzeniem własnych domysłów, natomiast wróżka wiedziała o niej bardzo wiele. Czasami znacznie więcej niż pozwalało na to bezpieczeństwo mieszkania, biżuterii czy oszczędności klientki. Jedno podziwiał Murek w tym wróżbiarstwie pani Koziołkowej: to rady, jakie dawała swym interesantom. Były to zawsze rady trzeźwe, ostrożne, świadczące o wielkim doświadczeniu i znajomości świata. Stosowanie się do tych rad nikomu na złe wyjść nie mogło, a że nie po to się wróżce płaci, by zlekceważyć później jej wróżby, więc też każdy i każda miał na sobie samym namacalny dowód jasnowidztwa pani Koziołek. Na tym oczywiście wyrosła i ugruntowała się popularność tej rozumnej i przebiegłej kobiety, to gwarantowało jej wcale przyzwoity dochód i o tyle o ile wygodną egzystencję do śmierci. Już całkiem bezpłatnie z wróżb pani Koziołkowej korzystali jej sublokatorzy, wszyscy bez wyjątku. Trzeba było tylko wyczekać jej dobrego humoru. Murka, jako trzymającego się najbardziej z daleka, nie obdarzała przesadną sympatią i dopiero na trzecią jego prośbę odpowiedziała zgodą. Wróżyła z kart i z ręki. W danym wypadku, gdy chodziło o wróżby dla osoby trzeciej, wystarczyły same karty. Obejrzała uważnie pęczek włosów, związany niebieską, wąską wstążeczką i rozłożyła kabałę. Mówiła dużo i szybko, prawie nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Murka. Treść jednak była bardzo uboga. Widocznie nie udawało się jej przeniknąć myśli sublokatora, nie udawało się też wywołać zmiany w wyrazie jego oczu, ponieważ zaś pytania zbywał monosylabami i nie dał się wciągnąć w rozmowę, musiała wróżyć po omacku. Tym bardziej, że o Murku wiedziała niewiele, tyle, ile sam jej wprowadzając się, powiedział. Tu jednak mógł podziwiać jej spryt. Dostrzegła, iż włosy wyjmował z koperty, więc domyśliła się, że osoba, do której należą, jest daleko. Włosy były bardzo jasne i bardzo miękkie, więc orzekła, że owa osoba jest dzieckiem. A o jakież dziecko można pytać, jeśli nie o własne. Zatem jest to dziecko Murka. Ale Murek według paszportu jest kawalerem, czyli dziecko nieślubne. Któż by włosy dziecka związał wstążeczką, jeżeli nie kobieta, któż by je posyłał ojcu, jeżeli nie matka. Zatem pani Koziołek mówi śmiało, zapewnia Murka, iż matka tego dziecka żyje i kocha go bardzo, że tęskni i ma nadzieję, że Murek się z nią ożeni. (Któraż kobieta nie pragnęłaby ślubu z ojcem swego dziecka!). Ponieważ dzieci często chorują, można śmiało powiedzieć, że i to było chore w miesiącu, którego nazwa zaczyna się od litery M albo M do góry, czyli W. Tedy są do wyboru dwa wiosenne miesiące marzec i maj i jeden jesienny wrzesień. W tych porach roku łatwo się dziecko zaziębia. Poza tym nietrudno odgadnąć, że ojciec, który prosi o wróżbę, kocha swe dziecko i będzie chciał je zobaczyć, a ponieważ Murek wspomniał kiedyś, że na jesieni dostanie tydzień urlopu, tedy oczywiście zobaczy dziecko na jesieni. Murek cieszył się tą zabawą śledzenia myśli wróżki i tylko ciekaw był, jak wybrnie z określenia płci dziecka. Tymczasem kuta na wszystkie nogi baba i tu sprytnie wymigała się z kłopotu, bo po prostu zapytała: – Czy to chłopiec czy dziewczynka? – Chłopiec – odpowiedział odruchowo, zanim zdążył się spostrzec. I oto jednym słowem, nie upilnowanym w porę, zepsuł sobie całą grę. Stara wiedziała teraz, że nie omyliła się w niczym. Miała całkowite potwierdzenie i wiedziała odtąd, że jej sublokator ma na prowincji kochankę i nieślubnego syna. Zły na siebie Murek słuchał już piąte przez dziesiąte przepowiedni dla chłopca. Będzie się dobrze uczył, będzie zdrowy, tylko mając lat siedemnaście będzie słabował na płuca. Zostanie inżynierem i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi, ale pod warunkiem – tu zaczynały się rady – pod warunkiem, że Murek weźmie matkę syna za ślubną żonę, co nie powinno nastąpić jednak zbyt prędko, a wówczas dopiero, gdy będzie zarabiał więcej, co nastąpi w przyszłym roku. Na zakończenie pani Koziołek dodała, że matka owego dziecka, nie pod każdym względem zasługuje na małżeństwo z Murkiem, ale na jesieni on ją zobaczy, dowie się o niej nowych rzeczy i wtedy postanowi, czy ma być tak, czy siak. Siedząc tegoż dnia wieczorem na zebraniu egzekutywy dzielnicowej, Murek przyłapał siebie na śmiesznym zadowoleniu z wróżby pani Koziołkowej. Jakkolwiek doskonale umiał rozśrubować cały mechanizm jej procederu, nie potrafił uwolnić się od wiary w przepowiadaną przyszłość, oczywiście dlatego, że takiej przyszłości chciał. Zabawne jednak było przekonać się na sobie samym o względności logiki ludzkiej, ulegającej wyraźnej grawitacji i niewątpliwym wygięciom, ilekroć wypadnie jej zawadzić o uczucia człowieka, o jego pragnienia, marzenia czy nadzieje. W sferze emocjonalnej logika przestaje być sprawdzianem precyzyjnym i godnym zaufania. Niespodziewanie przyszedł mu do głowy dalszy wniosek: jeżeli uczucia mącą logikę, wyzbycie się wszelkich uczuć powinno gwarantować jej siłę i wszechwładzę w działaniu jednostki. Dopiero wówczas może się stać nieomylnym narzędziem własnej woli. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy odkrycie to może mu się na coś przydać w jego pracy partyjnej? Doszedł jednak do przekonania, że jest to niepodobieństwo. Przecie do komunizmu popchnęło go wcale nie abstrakcyjne rozumowanie, lecz właśnie uczucia, emocjonalne konsekwencje najbardziej osobistych przeżyć. Nawet to, co w tej decyzji nie miało związku z nim samym, wyrosło z uczuć. Widział nędzę bezrobotnych i bezdomnych, patrzył na ciężką pracę wyzyskiwanych robotników, podczas zimowego pobytu w ubogiej wiosce przyjrzał się strasznej biedzie głodujących chłopów. I najpierw współczuł z nimi, najpierw zrodził się w nim bunt, najpierw zapragnął poprawy ich losu, losu upośledzonych, a stokroć wartościowszych od bogaczy – zanim sformułował to wszystko w mózgu i znalazł miejsce dla swoich pragnień w realnych paragrafach programu rewolucji komunistycznej. Praca w partii dawała mu wiele satysfakcji. A pracy było dużo. Agitacja, rozpowszechnianie druków, ulotek i komunikatów, organizowanie wieców, kontrola nad prawomyślnością partyjną członków, redagowanie sprawozdań dla CKW – wszystko to pochłaniało dużo wysiłków i czasu. Ponieważ zaś Murek poza zajęciem w warsztatach kolejowych nie miał żadnego życia prywatnego, wkrótce wybił się do pierwszych szeregów najczynniejszych działaczy partyjnych. W ostatnich dniach lipca został wezwany przez towarzysza Krótkiego, który mu oświadczył, że Centralny Komitet Wykonawczy, oceniając jego zasługi postanowił mianować go sekretarzem Grupy Aktywnej. Był to awans nie byle jaki, gdyż funkcja sekretarza była niemal równoznaczna z kierownictwem samodzielnym a Grupa Aktywna stanowiła jedno z najważniejszych ogniw w centralnych władzach partyjnych. Zadaniem grupy była organizacja demonstracji publicznych, pochodów, strajku i sabotażu, czyli działalność rzadko rozmijająca się z rozlewem krwi. Murek oczywiście nie brał udziału w bezpośredniej akcji. Jako sekretarz przygotowywał tylko dla komitetu grupy wnioski i plany akcji w myśl ogólnych rozkazów z CKW. Tutaj już panowała ściślejsza konspiracja i nikt z komitetu grupy nie znał prawdziwego nazwiska Murka, który musiał przybrać pseudonim. Wymyślił go sobie przezornie: Garbaty. Ponieważ był zupełnie prawidłowo zbudowany, mógł liczyć, że wywiadowi rządowemu przyjdzie z trudnością zidentyfikowanie go z Garbatym. Szeregowych członków grupy, którą kierował, nie widywał w ogóle, chociaż decydował o takim czy innym uformowaniu sekcji. Tutaj u góry inni już byli ludzie niż w szarych szeregach. Znacznie mniej robotników i znacznie więcej inteligentów, sporo Żydów. Wśród nich nie brakło osobistości znanych: lekarzy, adwokatów, dziennikarzy, pisujących w wydawnictwach bynajmniej nie komunistycznych. Ku swemu miłemu zdziwieniu, Murek spotkał tu jednego z inżynierów z warsztatów kolejowych, którego uważał dotychczas za endeka, a nawet za monarchistę. Centralne biuro było świetnie zamaskowane. Mieściło się mianowicie w lokalu specjalnie w tym celu założonej firmy handlowej, zajmującej się wynajmem filmów. Ma się rozumieć, przedsiębiorstwo to nie dawało zysków, jednak deficyty były minimalne. Tutaj też, zainteresowawszy się źródłem, z którego owe deficyty pokrywano, Murek dowiedział się po raz pierwszy, że budżet partii zaledwie w pięciu procentach pokrywa się ze składkami członkowskimi, reszta zaś przychodzi z Moskwy. Był zaskoczony tą wiadomością, która mu się bynajmniej nie podobała. Nie podobała się zaś tym bardziej, że dystrybucja tych wielkich funduszów znajduje się w ręku trzech członków CKW, którzy wyliczają się z wydatków tylko delegatowi Kominternu. Zresztą wszystko tu musiało być dawane i brane „na wiarę”, gdyż pokwitowania wystawiano tylko w bardzo rzadkich, wyjątkowych wypadkach. Przez ręce samego Murka przechodziły obecnie różne kwoty, lecz nie mogąc pogodzić się z systemem bezdowodowym, wypłacał zawsze przy świadku. Członek CKW, adwokat Szeps, noszący w partii pseudonim Zamojski, śmiał się z tej skrupulatności Murka: – O zbyt wielkie rzeczy tu chodzi, towarzyszu, by zawracać sobie głowę takimi głupstwami. Nie przekonało to Murka, nie miał zresztą prawa wtrącać się do zwyczajów i dyscypliny w Centralnym Komitecie Wykonawczym, do którego nie należał i którego ściślejszej organizacji nawet nie znał. W tym czasie miał jeszcze jeden kłopot: musiał nauczyć się strzelać. Zbyt często miewał przy sobie ważne dokumenty, zbyt łatwo mógł wpaść w oko wywiadowcom, by ryzykować wsypę bez próby obrony podczas ucieczki. Otrzymał doskonały i niezawodny nagan a ćwiczył się w strzelaniu na tyłach posesji Jakóbiaka przy ul. Ciemnej za halą fabryczną. W hali sztancownice pracowały tak głośno, że strzały nie mogły zwrócić niczyjej uwagi. Ta nauka szła Murkowi niesporo. Już samo noszenie ciężkiego rewolweru w kieszeni nie sprawiało mu przyjemności, a to, że nosi przy sobie broń, musiało ludziom wprawnym rzucać się w oczy, bo na przykład pan Piekutowski, zerknąwszy raz na rozbierającego się Murka, z uśmieszkiem zapytał: – A spluwa partyjna? – Pożyczyłem od kolegi – bąknął Murek. – Frajer z pana – westchnął Piekutowski. – A mógłby pan do czegoś dojść. Tylko nie przez tych tam... Nie było to pierwsze nagabnięcie ze strony współlokatorów. To Majster, to pan Piekutowski od czasu do czasu wymawiali dwuznaczne stówka, dając Murkowi do zrozumienia, że wciągnęliby go do towarzystwa. Raz czy dwa razy zapraszali go nawet na „ochlaj” z racji – jak mówili – że się im kryzys poprawił. Domyślił się. co to znaczyło i dlatego właśnie stronił od nich. Od nich i od Arletki, która niewątpliwie należała do „ferajny”, pozostającej pod komendą jej narzeczonego. Nie wiedział, czy Arletka pomagała im czynnie, ale był przekonany, że jeżeli nawet tak, to działa pod przymusem, pod groźbą i wbrew woli. Aż nadto wyraźnie dawała to Murkowi do zrozumienia. Wyzyskiwała każdą sposobność, by uśmiechem, spojrzeniem czy paru zdaniami dać mu poznać, że go bardzo lubi. Ilekroć znajdowali się sami, a zdarzało się to co prawda rzadko, starała się czy to pod pretekstem zajrzenia do czytanej przez Murka książki, czy pod innym byle pozorem otrzeć się oń, przytulić, dotknąć jego ręki. On ze swej strony nie szukał takich okazji, jednak skoro się przytrafiły, nie umiał zdobyć się na brutalny gest. A na najchłodniejsze słowa dziewczyna zdawała się nie zwracać żadnej uwagi. Widocznie intuicja mówiła jej, że w tę oziębłość nie trzeba wierzyć. Murek coraz częściej łapał siebie na zamyśleniu się na ten temat, na rozważaniu w gruncie niedorzecznego zamiaru wyratowania Arletki. Wyratowania niekoniecznie dla siebie, lecz dla partii. W normalnych czasach nie przyjęto by jej, niedawno wszakże nadeszła nowa instrukcja Kominternu, by masowo przyjmować, kogo się da. Był dopiero koniec sierpnia. Moskwa jednak zawczasu planowała wielkie manifestacje na dzień 1-go maja i chodziło o zwerbowanie największych mas, szybkie przeszkolenie partyjne, by w dniu święta robotniczego, zademonstrować ogromny wzrost sił KPP. W związku z tym w partii było moc roboty. Murkowi wciąż CKW zabierał najpotrzebniejszych ludzi, wysyłając ich jako kurierów na kontakty do miast prowincjonalnych. Nawet zastępcę Murka, towarzysza Dyla, delegowano do Kalisza. Murkowi było to tym bardziej nie na rękę, że wreszcie po długich zabiegach w dyrekcji warsztatów kolejowych uzyskał zgodę na swój urlop na pierwszy tydzień września i dostał kilkadziesiąt złotych pożyczki. Na wyjeździe w tym czasie zależało mu bardzo, gdyż po pierwsze chciał czym prędzej ożenić się z Karolką i wyprowadzić się od pani Koziołkowej, której od piętnastego września wymówił. Chciał być jak najdalej od Arletki. Poza tym drugiego września musiał poznać wreszcie swego małego Stefanka, drugiego września, w dzień jego imienin. Dlatego zdecydował się wobec władz partyjnych kwestię swego wyjazdu postawić na ostrzu noża. Spodziewał się sprzeciwu a nawet wyraźnego zakazu. Tymczasem rzecz poszła nieoczekiwanie łatwo. Gdy towarzyszowi Zamojskiemu i towarzyszowi Bigelsteinowi z CKW otwarcie i szczerze powiedział, dokąd i po co musi jechać, ci nie tylko nie okazali niezadowolenia, lecz ucieszyli się. Okazało się, że już od kilku dni zastanawiano się, kogo by pewnego i niepodejrzanego przez policję tam właśnie wysłać. Sprawa musiała być niesłychanej wagi, gdyż Bigelstein i Zamojski sami tu decydować nie chcieli. Kazali Murkowi nazajutrz wieczorem stawić się w jednym ze znanych mu już konspiracyjnych mieszkań. Tam zastał Bigelsteina i dwóch nieznanych sobie mężczyzn. – Towarzyszu Garbaty – zwrócił się jeden z nich do Murka – pójdziecie teraz do towarzysza Kurbskiego, głównego sekretarza partii. Obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem i dodał: – Miarą zaufania, jakim się cieszycie, niech będzie to, że was nie zrewidujemy i nie odbierzemy wam broni. Murek poczerwieniał i powiedział krótko: – Dziękuję, towarzysze. Wyszli we dwójkę, skręcili w boczną ulicę i wsiedli do oczekującego ich samochodu. Chociaż wewnątrz było ciemno, konwojent wyjął jakąś gazetę, podał ją Murkowi i powiedział sucho: – Czytajcie. Murek zrozumiał: chodziło o to, by nie patrzył, dokąd go wiozą. Ostrożność tę uznał za usprawiedliwioną, spuścił głowę i zamknął oczy. Po kwadransie auto stanęło na podwórzu jakiejś willi. Z jednej strony były sztachety, znad których zwisały gałęzie drzew, z drugiej ciemne okna domu. Kierowca wyskoczył i zadzwonił do małych drzwi. Po chwili weszli do środka. W dużym i elegancko urządzonym gabinecie czekali dobre pięć minut w milczeniu. Nagle weszli dwaj mężczyźni. Jeden duży i ciężki, o tłustych, obwisłych policzkach, z czarnymi, rzadkimi i szczecinowato sterczącymi wąsami, mógł mieć około pięćdziesiątki. Wydatnygarbaty nos i grube wargi zdradzały jego semickie pochodzenie. Gdyby nie wielkie, czarne, dziwnie płonące oczy, wyglądałby na kupca czy zamożnego przemysłowca. Drugi, znacznie niższy, w mundurze majora wojsk polskich, co bardzo zaskoczyło Murka, był szczupły i blady. Grube szkła binokli i wąskie, zacięte usta nie harmonizowały z gwałtowną ruchliwością tego człowieka. Obaj podali oczekującym rękę, po czym blondyn w mundurze zaczął krążyć po pokoju, nerwowo przyglądając się sztychom na ścianach a Kurbski siadł przy biurku i niskim, cichym głosem powiedział: – Towarzyszu Garbaty. Partia chce wam powierzyć nader ważną misję. Na podstawie wiadomości, jakie mam o was i o waszej krótkiej, lecz pełnej poświęcenia pracy w naszych szeregach, sądzę, iż nie uchylicie się od niebezpiecznej misji, którą wam powierzę. Jeżeli was nakryją... pójdziecie pod sąd. Dożywocie pewne. Zgadzacie się czy nie? – Zgadzam się, towarzyszu – bez namysłu odpowiedział Murek. Kurbski skinął głową. – Kiedy chcecie jechać? – Jutro wieczorem, siódma dwadzieścia. – Doskonale. Nie obarczę was paczką partyjną. Weźmie ją zwykły kurier. Władacie dobrze językiem niemieckim? – Zupełnie biegle. – Zatem otrzymacie na wszelki wypadek paszport na nazwisko obywatela niemieckiego. Tych nie rewidują tak łatwo. Otóż po przybyciu na miejsce udacie się na ulicę Kraszewskiego numer czternaście. – Czterdzieści! – poprawił człowiek w mundurze majora. – Czterdzieści – powtórzył Kurbski. – Jest tam sklep tytoniowy i jednocześnie kolektura loterii Kopelowicza. Wejdziecie i zapytacie: – Czy nie wygrałem pięciu tysięcy?... Na to Kopelowicz zapyta: – A który pański numer?... Musicie odpowiedzieć: – Mam to gdzieś zapisane na pudełku od „egipskich”. Zapamiętacie? – Zapamiętam. – Wtedy Kopelowicz skomunikuje was z towarzyszem Sławomirem. Hasłem dla niego jest: – „Przyjechałem po rachunki za wełnę”... Zapamiętacie? – Zapamiętam. – Towarzysz Sławomir wręczy wam paczkę z niesłychanie ważnymi dokumentami, które dla partii przedstawiają wręcz nieocenioną wartość. Paczka będzie zalakowana i nie wolno wam jej otworzyć pod żadnym pozorem i w żadnym wypadku. Czy palicie papierosy lub fajkę? – Palę papierosy. – Otóż w razie niebezpieczeństwa, na przykład rewizji w pociągu, macie dotknąć żarzącym się papierosem lontu, który będzie z paczki wystawał i wyrzucić ją przez okno. Paczka spłonie w ciągu jednej minuty doszczętnie, gdyż papiery będą specjalnie nasycone. Kurbski poczęstował Murka papierosem i już tonem nieoficjalnym zaczął mu udzielać rad i instrukcji szczegółowych. – Wiem, towarzyszu, że starczy wam odwagi, przezorności i zimnej krwi – zakończył – by tę ważną misję spełnić i dostarczyć paczkę do rąk własnych towarzyszowi Bigelsteinowi. Nazajutrz na dworcu był punktualnie. Gdy już pociąg ruszał, do wagonu wszedł stary znajomy, sekretarz magistratu, Więcek. Obaj zdziwili się tym spotkaniem. Więcek właśnie wracał z Warszawy po załatwieniu różnych spraw magistratu w ministerstwie. Ubogi wygląd Murka sprawił mu widoczną satysfakcję. Natomiast próby wydobycia z Murka zwierzeń zawiodły. Za to Murek dowiedział się od Więcka, że zaszły wielkie zmiany „na starych śmieciach”. Lassota zastrzelił się a Jelcza poszedł do kryminału, gdyż popełnił grube nadużycia. Niewiarowicz od trzech miesięcy jest chory a zastępuje go dawny sekretarz wojewody, Landa, który pewnie zostanie zatwierdzony wkrótce jako prezydent komisaryczny. Spaliła się restauracja Wiechowskiego, Żytniewicz z Izby Skarbowej rozszedł się z żoną, umarła pani Rzepecka, Horzeńskim zlicytowali Fastówkę a niedługo pójdzie i willa przy ulicy Wielkiej. W cukierni u Tempki był niedawno skandal – generałowa Zagajska publicznie spoliczkowała mecenasa Boczarskiego. O co poszło, nie wiadomo. Uchodzi jednak za rzecz pewną, że łączył ich romans... Murek słuchał tego wszystkiego nie bez zaciekawienia, ale z uczuciem obojętności i pogardy. – Prowincjonalne bagienko – myślał i cieszył się w duchu, że tak daleko jest teraz od tych drobnych, złych i niskich ludzi, od tego nędznego miasta. A jednak, gdy przy końcu podróży zaczął poznawać krajobraz, gdy koła wagonów zastukotały na zwrotnicach i przed oknami zaczęły się przesuwać tak i dobrze znane kontury domów i ulic – serce uderzyło żywiej. Pośpiesznie pożegnał się z Więckim, przebiegł przez peron, przez poczekalnię i oto stanął na dużym placu przed dworcem. Wokół drzewa były jeszcze całkiem zielone. Trzy rachityczne taksówki i kilka chabet w dorożkach stało sennie koło czerwonych od rdzy sztachet skweru. Dzień był jasny, słoneczny i ciepły. Szedł ulicami, które wydały mu się dziwnie puste i śpiące. Poznawał stare szyldy i witryny sklepów, te same, a przecież jakby naiwne i zabawne przez to, że dawniej innymi oczyma na nie patrzył. Zaczęła go niepokoić myśl: jak też wygląda Karolka?... Może zbrzydła i zbabiała?... Po dziecku często się to kobietom zdarza. Czy mały Stefanek rzeczywiście jest „wykapany ojciec”?... Jak oni tam żyją, jak ich zastanie?... Ich – swoją rodzinę. Swoich najbliższych. Postanowił najpierw pójść do nich. Muszą mieć więcej czasu na spakowanie się. Jutro rano przecież wyjadą razem z nim do Warszawy. Jeżeli rozkład jazdy nie został zmieniony (jaka szkoda, że nie zapytał o to na dworcu!), jeżeli rozkład jest ten sam, to pociąg odchodzi o siódmej. Na załatwienie spraw partyjnych starczy czasu po południu. Powtórzył sobie w pamięci wyuczone hasła i uśmiechnął się na myśl o zdumieniu starego Kopelowicza, gdy w nim, Murku, w wysłanniku Centralnego Komitetu, pozna dawnego dygnitarza magistrackiego. Wszedł na Dojazdową i przyspieszył kroku. Drewniany domek, gdzie mieszkają Żurkowie... Krzaki w ogródku podrosły pokaźnie... Taki ciepły dzień, dziecko na pewno jest w ogródku. Stefanek... Rodzony syn... Wzruszenie leciutko ścisnęło mu gardło, puls walił mocno w skroniach. Dziecka jednak w ogródku nie było. Po grządkach spacerowało kilka kur. Po omacku przeszedł przez ciemną sionkę, odszukał klamkę drzwi swego dawnego pokoju. Nie były zamknięte. Wszedł i uśmiechnął się: pokoik był czyściutki, przybrany ozdobami z kolorowego papieru, nad komodą w ramkach wisiało kilka fotografii Karolki. – Ach te kobiety – rozrzewnił się, stwierdziwszy, że Karolka do fotografii stroiła się w zamaszyste kapelusze, w których zresztą wyglądała wcale ładnie. Na komodzie poznał kilka swoich starych drobiazgów: przybory do pisania, porcelanową figurkę Chińczyka a nawet srebrny nóż do rozcinania kartek. Nie musiało im tu być za ciężko, skoro tego nie sprzedali. Obok pod lustrem leżały rurki do fryzowania, pudełko z pudrem i drugie z różem. – Wybiję jej to z głowy – pomyślał pobłażliwie i cofnął się do sionki, by przejść do kuchni, gdzie na pewno wszyscy musieli być w komplecie, jako w porze obiadowej. Umyślnie nie zawiadomił ich o swoim przyjeździe listownie chcąc tym większą sprawić im niespodziankę. Wszedł nie pukając. Musiało już jednak być po obiedzie, bo była tu tylko stara Żurkowa. Pochylona nad rynienką myła właśnie talerze. – A kto to? – zapytała nie podnosząc głowy. – Dzień dobry pani, to ja. Staruszka odwróciła się i krzyknęła przeraźliwym głosem: – Jezus, Maria! – Nie poznaje mnie pani? – uśmiechnął się Murek. Lecz Żurkowa blada jak płótno, z przerażeniem w oczach, zaczęła się cofać, zasłaniając się drżącymi rękami i mamrocząc jak nieprzytomna: – Boże, ratuj. Boże, ratuj... Boże, ratuj... – Zbzikowała na starość – pomyślał Murek i starając się uspokoić Żurkowa, powiedział: – Niechże pani nie boi się, to ja, Murek, dawny wasz lokator. Proszę przyjrzeć się! Staruszka jednak miała wzrok obłąkany i zdawała się nic nie rozumieć, bo przywarła do ściany, która uniemożliwiała jej dalszy odwrót i zajęczała: – Panie, litości, litości!... – Ależ ja jestem Murek, doktor Murek i nic złego pani nie chcę zrobić. Przyjechałem po Karolkę i po Stefanka. Nie poznaje mnie pani? – Na mękę pańską, litości!... – zaskowyczała Żurkowa i osunęła się na kolana, składając ręce jak do modlitwy. – Niech pan nie zabija! Nie moja wina! Bóg mnie skarał, nie moja wina. To ta łajdaczka, to ta nieczysta, to ona, my nic... Zlituj się pan nad starą, już i tak niedługo umrę... I on nie winien, to ona opętała nas, ona! Jędza, rozpustnica! Grzech śmiertelny na nasze dusze... Biła się piąstkami w piersi i krzyczała cienkim, ochrypłym głosem: – Bóg nas skarał, będziemy gorzeć w ogniu piekielnym, ale zlituj się pan, ja wszystko powiem, całą świętą prawdę, nic nie zataję, jak na spowiedzi!... Ja wiedziałam, o, ja wiedziałam, że tak się skończy. Bóg nierychliwy, ale zmiłuj się nad nami!... Wszystko powiem! Murek z tego chaosu wykrzykników i zaklęć zaczął rozumieć, że Żurkowa niewątpliwie jest przerażona, ale nie straciła zmysłów, że poznała go i że musiało się tu stać coś okropnego. – Dziecko nie żyje – przemknęło mu przez głowę i zawołał surowo: – Gdzie Stefek? – Jezu! Ratuj! – wyciągnęła ręce stara. – Gdzie dziecko?... – powtórzył groźniej. – Nie ma! Boże mój! Nie ma! – Umarło?!... – Nie, nie, jak na świętej spowiedzi powiem: nie ma! – Więc skoro nie umarło – uspokoił się nieco Murek – gdzież jest?... Oddaliście komuś?... Do żłobka?... – Nie, nie ma, nie było. Nigdy nie było – trzęsła się stara, szlochając i raz po raz wyciągając błagalnie ręce – wszystko kłamstwo, przez tę nędzę, przez biedę, szatan podkusił, ta ladacznica namówiła. Bóg nas skarał... Wszystko kłamstwo!... Na starość w więzieniu przyjdzie nam gnić. Ale to jej wina! Ona, ta diablica nieczysta to wymyśliła, ona nas biednych na pokuszenie przywiodła!... Ona... – Jaka ona? – krzyknął Murek. – Ona, Karolka, nasz zły duch!... Murek przetarł czoło. – Więc jak? – zapytał cicho. – W ogóle dziecka Karolka nie miała? – Nie miała. – A ciążę zepsuła? – I w ciąży nie była. – Więc wszystko po to, byście ze mnie pieniądze mogli ciągnąć? – Boże, zmiłuj się! My starzy, a ta diablica – zaczęła znów jęczeć stara, lecz Murek jej przerwał i kazał opowiadać po porządku. Widząc, że jej bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo nie grozi, stara oprzytomniała, podniosła się nawet z podłogi i szybko zaczęła mówić. Karolka zmyśliła wszystko, a ich, Żurków, namówiła do współudziału w oszustwie. Z listów Murka wiedzieli, że mu ciężko i że jest bez posady, toteż nie spodziewali się, że przyjedzie. Karolka sądziła, że raczej przestanie nadsyłać pieniądze, bo mężczyzna nigdy stały nie jest. Wciąż powtarzała Żurkom, że trzeba brać, póki daje. A pieniędzmi dzielili się równo. Karolka wynajęła poza tym tamten pokoik i przyjmowała tam mężczyzn, a że zarabiała tak po trzydzieści i więcej złotych miesięcznie, to i Żurkom musiała więcej płacić, choćby za ten wstyd, że publiczna w ich mieszkaniu żyje. Gdyby nie to, co Murek przysyłał, to przy obciętej emeryturze z głodu umrzeć by przyszło. A listy pisali zawsze z namowy Karolki, tej diablicy, tego złego ducha... Murek siedział nieruchomo i tylko na twarzy wystąpiły mu pod skórą dwa węzły muskułów od kurczowo zaciśniętych szczęk a na czoło krople potu. Stara ośmieliła się i gadała coraz głośniej i coraz potoczyściej, aż warknął na nią: – Dość! Umilkła przestraszona i czekała, co Murek zrobi. On jednak nie ruszał się z miejsca, jakby skamieniał. Minęło może pół godziny, może więcej. Huknęła głośno furtka i zaskrzypiały deski w sieni. Murek poznał głosy rozmawiających i podniósł się z krzesła w chwili, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Karolka weszła pierwsza. Krzyknęła jakimś przenikliwym, ptasim piskiem i cofnęła się, lecz ucieczkę uniemożliwiło zatarasowanie drzwi przez pana Żurko. Zresztą Murek jednym susem był już przy progu, wepchnął starego do środka i przekręcił klucz w zamku. Żurko zaczął bełkotać coś niezrozumiałego i trząsł się jak w febrze. Karolka ponuro, spode łba oglądała się dokoła jakby wypatrując drogi do ucieczki. Murek po dłuższej chwili zapytał przerywanym, głuchym głosem: – Co ja wam... złego zrobiłem?... Ludzie!... Zapanowała taka cisza, że słychać było tykanie zegara. – Wy, starzy, których ja jak rodzonych... Żeby wam moja krzywda grób przygniotła, żeby was... A ty, ścierwo – zwrócił się do Karolki – ty mi za to zapłacisz! Wolno, bardzo wolno ruszył ku niej. Karolka obejrzała się i nagle wzięła się pod boki. – Więc co?! – podniosła głowę. – Więc bij! Zabij! Murek zamierzył się i z całej siły wyrżnął ją pięścią w środek twarzy. Zwaliła się na podłogę z głuchym łoskotem. Oboje starzy wcisnęli się w kąt i wczepieni w siebie, jęczeli piskliwie, wzywając wszystkich świętych na pomoc. Murek jednak tego nie słyszał. Porwał krzesło i wymierzył leżącej cios tak silny, że krzesło rozsypało się na kawałki a Karolka zerwała się z bólu i rzuciła się do drzwi. Nim dobiegła, chwycił ją za włosy a drugą ręką zaczął wymierzać uderzenia coraz mocniejsze: w twarz, w piersi, w brzuch. Wiła się charcząc i szamocąc się na próżno, aż szarpnął i w garści został mu duży pęk włosów a Karolka potoczyła się, upadła ciężko grzbietem na kubeł z węglem i bluznęła czarną krwią. Zadarta spódnica odsłoniła grube, nagie uda. Murek zamachnął się i wymierzył jej straszliwe kopnięcie w podbrzusze. Zawyła nieludzkim głosem, zwinęła się w kłębek, znowu rozprężyła, nogi i ręce zatrzepotały w konwulsyjnych drgawkach po podłodze i znieruchomiała. Nie zastanawiał się w tej chwili, czy umarła, czy tylko zemdlała. Stał pochylony nad nią, dysząc ciężko i wpatrywał się w jej zmasakrowaną, siną i spuchła twarz, podobną do kawałka surowego mięsa. Potem zaśmiał się, spojrzał na własne ręce, pokrwawione i pokaleczone na kostkach. Ostrożnie, by nie poplamić krwią ubrania, wydobył z kieszeni kopertę a z niej ów kosmyk jasnych włosów i wepchnął go dużym palcem w półotwarte usta Karolki. – Żryj, ścierwo – zaśmiał się znowu. Potem otworzył drzwi, zamknął je za sobą na klucz i wszedł do pokoju Karolki. Najpierw pozdzierał fotografie ze ściany, porwał je i podeptał, powyciągał szuflady, darł w strzępy bieliznę, bluzki, suknie, pościel. Systematycznie niszczył wszystko, aż po kwadransie skończył i wrócił do tamtej izby. Karolka siedziała na ziemi, oparta o ścianę. Podłoga była zalana wodą. Widocznie starzy cucili Karolkę, która pojękiwała mocno. Murek strącił ze stołu talerze, postawił na nim miednicę umył twarz i ręce, odepchnął starą, która przydreptała usłużnie z ręcznikiem i wytarł się własną chustką do nosa, po czym nie obejrzawszy się za siebie wyszedł. Zrobił już spory kawał drogi, zanim oprzytomniał i stwierdził, że nie wiadomo po co idzie w kierunku dworca. Skręcił do miejskiego ogrodu i usiadł na ławce. Musiał zastanowić się i zebrać myśli, które nagle zderzyły się z rzeczywistością i stały się śmieszne, głupie, niepotrzebne, nienawistne. Przez szereg miesięcy układały się, wiązały, splatały w nierozerwalną całość. Jeszcze przed trzema godzinami nie uwierzyłby, że może zajść coś, co zmieni, co zniszczy jego plany, jego przyszłość. Żona, dziecko, rodzina i praca dla partii, dla rewolucji komunistycznej, walka o wolność proletariatu, tych milionów uciemiężonych, pokrzywdzonych prostych ludzi, takich jak on sam, jak Żurkowie, jak Karolka i jak to dziecko, które urodziło się wprawdzie w niewolnictwie, lecz dorośnie w wolności, którą jego ojciec, towarzysz Franciszek Murek, dlań zdobędzie. A tymczasem oszukano go. Najhaniebniej oszukano. Jak zwierzę harował. Wyrzekał się tysiąc razy posiłku, by im nie dać zaznać głodu. Żerował jak pies po śmietniskach, nocował jak bezpańskie bydlę, byle tylko dla nich te kilka groszy uciułać. A oni... Nieszczęśliwi! Uciemiężeni!... Wyzyskiwali jego ostatni pot, jego najcięższy trud. Bez najmniejszej litości. Gorzej od tych bogaczy, kapitalistów, burżujów... – Tylko w proletariacie tkwi głęboka etyka i poczucie społeczne, tylko w proletariacie egoizm jednostki nie przesłania wielkich celów ogólnoludzkich!... – Jakże dobrze pamiętał te słowa, swoje własne słowa, którymi rozpoczął swój pierwszy artykuł w „Głosie Proletariatu”. Jeszcze niedawno czytał ten artykuł Arletce. Wtedy, gdy powiedziała, iż wszyscy ludzie, biedni czy bogaci, to jednakowe świnie. Jak to ona wyraziła się wtedy?... – Każdy jest świnią na taki kaliber, na jaki go stać!... Z uczuciem dziwnej obojętności patrzył przed siebie na rzadkie drzewa ogrodu, na powykrzywiane sztachety, na przechodniów, snujących się leniwie, na szare domy i kocie łby jezdni. Ta energia, ta chęć działania, ta wiara w sens swego nowego życia, wszystko to rozlało się, stajało z nim, wyparowało. Pozostała pustka zupełna i lepki osad goryczy. Sięgnął do kieszeni po papierosy i namacał rewolwer. A gdyby tak?... Zbiegną się ludzie, policja... W kostnicy oczywiście rozpoznają zwłoki: wielu musi tu jeszcze pamiętać doktora Murka. A w gazetach napiszą zdawkowo: „Nowa ofiara kryzysu”. I nikomu na myśl nie przyjdzie, że kryzys to tylko wykręt, że trzeba byłoby uczciwie powiedzieć: ofiara społeczeństwa, zagryziony przez ludzi... Że w innym ustroju... Ale myśl, która biegła utartym od szeregu miesięcy torem, zatrzymała się przed refleksją: – w ustroju, stworzonym przez naiwnych zapaleńców dla takich Żurków i Karolek, też dla proletariatu, który póty jest proletariatem, póki nie nadarzy się sposobność do pasożytowania, do wyzysku, do żerowania na cudzy koszt. Słońce zniżało się już ku czerwonym wieżom kościoła Marii Panny. Wstał i ruszył przed siebie. Właściwie nic go już nie obchodziła misja partyjna, z którą tu przyjechał, nie miał jednak nic lepszego do roboty. Zawiezie im tę paczkę, odda i wystąpi z partii. Już nie potrafiłby pracować dla nich tak jak dotychczas. Przechodząc obok magistratu, nawet nie spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Nie odpowiedział też na ukłon młodego Kesla, który stał we drzwiach swojej cukierni. Szedł coraz wolniej, zastanawiając się, czy nie zawrócić od razu na dworzec i jechać do Warszawy... Do Warszawy albo gdzie bądź. Jednak nie zawrócił. Minął trafikę Kopelowicza. Wewnątrz był jakiś kupujący. Murek przeczekał i wszedł dopiero, gdy klient wyszedł. Kopelowicz od razu poznał Murka. Gdy ten wymienił hasło, kupiec aż przybladł. Trzeba było jeszcze raz hasło powtórzyć, by przerażony Żyd wybąkał odpowiedź. Widocznie obawiał się prowokacji. Uspokoił go dopiero odzew. Wpuścił Murka do swego mieszkania za sklepem, do sklepu wysłał córkę, ładną drobną Żydóweczkę, a sam wybiegł na podwórze. Po kwadransie wrócił z barczystym, elegancko ubranym, młodym Żydem, który przede wszystkim kazał gospodarzowi zasłonić okna i zamknąć na klucz drzwi od sklepu, po czym zapytał: – Towarzysz Garbaty?... – Tak – potwierdził Murek – zawiadomiono was? – Zawiadomiono, ale powiedzcie, towarzyszu, im tam w centrali, że ja pracować nie mogę. Nam się tu ziemia pod nogami pali, a oni jakby chcieli naszej zguby. Wciąż starym szyfrem depeszują. Tu na telegrafie siedzi teraz specjalny oficer z „dwójki”. I paczki nie dam, bo nie mogę jej otrzymać. Cóż oni sobie myślą, że wszystko darmo?... Wyście nie przywieźli tych trzech tysięcy dolarów? – Nie! – Otóż to! Towarzysz Sławomir oświadczył, że papierów nie da bez forsy. Już za poprzednią przesyłkę musiał z własnej kieszeni wybulić. Teraz nie da. – Więc to nie wy jesteście Sławomirem? – zdziwił się Murek. – Nie, ja jestem Kobielski, prezes tutejszej egzekutywy. Sławomir w ogóle gadać nie chce nie tylko z wami, ale i ze mną. On otrzymał na pokrycie kosztów siedem tysięcy dolarów. On się wprost odgraża, że doniesie do Moskwy, że oni tę forsę rozkradli, a on tu musi płacić z własnej kieszeni. I teraz nie da. Już nie mówię o sobie. Oni są za mądrzy, towarzyszu. Im się zdaje, że gdy zrobili mi zarzut o owe franki szwajcarskie, to już jestem przegrany i muszę pysk stulić. Proszę, niech dowiodą! Ale taki parszywy łobuz jak Bigelstein, woli mnie nie ruszać. On wie, co ja wiem o nim. Niech lepiej uważa. Powtórzcie to mu, proszę. W razie czego ja patyczkować się nie będę i niczego tu do ukrywania przed wami, towarzyszu, nie mam. Murek dość już miał wprawy, by nie okazać zdumienia wobec tego potoku rewelacji. Słuchał na pozór obojętnie długich wywodów Kobielskiego o jakichś czekach, jakimś Piekarskim, który uciekł do Rumunii z całą kasą egzekutywy, o tym, że sekretarz towarzysz Lempke jeździł z donosem do Warszawy przez osobistą zemstę, bo jego żona romansuje z Kobielskim, że Ginsberg wcale nie jest prowokatorem i z polecenia towarzysza Sławomira został konfidentem policji. Wreszcie zakończył z czarującym uśmiechem: – Towarzyszu Garbaty. Co będziemy sobie zawracać głowy i oszukiwać się wzajemnie? Ja wiem, że oni was tu przysłali nie tylko po papiery, ale i na przeszpiegi w tutejszej egzekutywie. No, nie?... Nie?... Po co macie się trudzić i sięgać lewą ręką do prawej kieszeni?... Ja wam i tak otwarcie służę wszelkimi informacjami. No?... Zgoda? Murek chrząknął. – Żartujecie, towarzyszu Kobielski. Jeślibym nawet miał taką misję, jakże mógłbym wam do tego się przyznać?... Kobielski mrugnął porozumiewawczo i wyciągnął do Murka rękę: – Zrobione. Ja wiem, że dużo będzie zależało od waszego raportu i z góry serdecznie wam dziękuję. A żebyście wiedzieli, że ze mnie szczery chłop, to wam powiem coś, czym będziecie mogli Bigelsteina i Szepsa trzymać za mordę. Ręka rękę myje. Czy chcecie pogadać z tym frajerem Lempkem i z resztą komitetowych?... Proszę bardzo! Ja nic do ukrywania nie mam. Ale myślę, że to zbędne. Lempke oczywiście będzie na mnie psy wieszał a Glass wylezie ze swymi starymi oszczerstwami. A jednak nic mi nie zrobią. Ani mnie, ani Sławomirowi, ani Wałachowi. Bo Bigelstein i Szeps wiedzą, że byłby koniec. No, więc jak?... Chcecie, by zrobić wam kontakty czy wystarczy wam moje słowo? – Wystarczy – przytaknął Murek. – No, to w porządeczku, dajcie łapę. Mocno potrząsnął ręką Murka i przysunąwszy się doń z krzesłem nachylił się do jego ucha: – Bigelsteinowi wystarczy powiedzieć tylko parę słów. Jemu albo Szepsowi. Wystarczy powiedzieć w rozmowie mimochodem: „W Baranowiczach lepiej bywało z angielską walutą”. To sami zobaczycie, że każdy z nich aż przysiądzie. – A cóż było w Baranowiczach?... – Oni tam zrobili taką machlojkę, że aż do śmierci nie życzyłbym sobie lepszego interesu. Pamiętacie, jak przed czternastu laty zastrzelił się w Baranowiczach Frumkin?... A wiecie, czemu się zastrzelił? Bo wiózł z Moskwy okrągłe trzydzieści tysięcy funtów żywą gotówką – zaśmiał się głośno i dodał: – Z taką forsą to mu życie zbrzydło? A ja mam dowody w ręku. Rozumiecie, towarzyszu Garbaty?... A niech by spróbowali mnie sprzątnąć tak jak towarzysza Frumkina, to w dwa dni potem Komintern dostanie te dowody. I Bigelstein wie o tym, żem nie taki głupi, by trzymać to u siebie. Już mi dwa razy, ach, jakże sprytnie, nasyłali złodziei do sklepu, ale takich złodziei, co nic nie ukradli, bo szukali czego innego. Niech oni dla mnie nie będą za wielkie cwaniaki! A między nami, towarzyszu sztama, sztama! – Sztama – powtórzył Murek. Kobielski był rad z siebie i oświadczył, że z góry przewidywał to porozumienie i kazał przygotować w domu przekąskę, by przymierze oblać. Dał Murkowi adres i wyprawił go przed sklep, a sam wyszedł przez podwórze. Połączyli się dopiero przy końcu ulicy Poznańskiej. Kobielski mieszkał wcale elegancko, a przekąska okazała się wystawną kolacją. Po kilku kieliszkach gospodarz zaczął wypytywać Murka, czy rzeczywiście nie przywiózł z sobą pieniędzy dla Sławomira. I skwasił się trochę, gdy się dowiedział, że naprawdę nie. – Myślałem, że tylko tak cyganicie, by spróbować, czy nie uda się załatwić rzeczy bez forsy – powiedział szczerze. Pod koniec kolacji zatelefonował dokądś, oświadczając Murkowi, że Sławomir zaraz przyjdzie. Po kwadransie istotnie w przedpokoju zaterkotał dzwonek i Kobielski pobiegł otworzyć drzwi. Murek aż zaniemówił, gdy ujrzał na progu swego dawnego znajomego. Sławomirem był Leon Stawski. I on też nie ukrywał zdumienia na widok Murka. Pomimo wrodzonej swady, którą usiłował pokryć konsternację, robił wrażenie zaskoczonego. Rozmowa o przeszłości nie kleiła się. Stawski więc przeszedł na sprawy aktualne i z właściwym sobie tupetem wręcz zapytał Murka, jakie zajmuje stanowisko we władzach partyjnych? – Wyższe – odpowiedział Murek – od tego, które mam oficjalnie. Stawski i Kobielski zamienili szybko spojrzenia, po czym z ożywieniem zaczęli mówić o brakach pieniężnych w lokalnej organizacji, o trudnościach propagandy w miejscowym garnizonie i w sąsiednich wytwórniach wojskowych, o zatargach z trockistami, których namnożyło się w ostatnich czasach. Wreszcie Stawski wydobył spod kamizelki niewielki pakiet, owinięty w gazetę i wręczył go Murkowi, górnolotnie wyjaśniając, że chce tym zadokumentować swoją wierność, oddanie i karność wobec zwierzchnictwa partyjnego, lecz że zaklina CKW, by nie zwlekało Z przesyłką pieniędzy, gdyż wszystkie koszty sam poniósł i bliski jest bankructwa. Murek zapewnił, że użyje całego swego wpływu, by gotówkę wycisnąć. – Nawet cisnąć nie trzeba – denerwował się Stawski – przecie oni dostaną tę forsę z rączki do rączki! Z kolei Stawski objaśnił Murka, jak ma się z paczką obejść w razie rewizji w pociągu, ale ostrzegł go, by dopiero w ostatecznym niebezpieczeństwie zniszczył papiery, gdyż są to unikaty niezmiernej wartości, których zdobycie kosztowało moc pieniędzy i ryzyka. – Zresztą co mam mówić, towarzyszu Franciszku – zakończył poufale – sami doskonale wiecie. – Wiem – spokojnie potwierdził Murek, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co paczka zawiera i z góry postanowił sobie, że zbada w odpowiedniej chwili jej zawartość. Noc spędził u Kobielskiego, a nazajutrz wczesnym rankiem był już na dworcu. Bez trudu znalazł pusty przedział trzeciej klasy, otworzył przede wszystkim okno, by być gotowym na wszelkie ewentualności, a gdy pociąg ruszył i konduktor sprawdził bilety, ostrożnie rozwinął gazetę. Wewnątrz była zalakowana koperta z szarego, dziwnie szorstkiego papieru, cuchnącego jakimiś chemikaliami. Z boku wystawał krótki postrzępiony loncik. O otworzeniu koperty bez złamania pieczęci nie mogło być mowy. Wyjął scyzoryk i przeciął ją uważnie wzdłuż grzbietu. Jeszcze wyjrzał na pusty korytarz i wydobył z koperty jej zawartość. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył mu, by zrozumieć, o co chodzi. Były to precyzyjne plany terenów wytwórni wojskowej w Rzeczkach, o kilka kilometrów od miasta. Już dawniej wiedział, że produkują tam w największej tajemnicy jakieś armaty czy armatki. Teraz miał przed sobą całą paczkę planów konstrukcyjnych, obliczeń, całe tabele cyfr i ze dwadzieścia malutkich błon fotograficznych, na których pod światło z trudnością rozróżnił miniaturowe sylwetki działek, poszczególnych części i armatek wmontowanych w czołgi i samoloty. Drobnym maczkiem zapisano na odwrocie planów szczegółowe dane o rozmiarach produkcji, o rodzaju materiałów, o niezwykłej sile ognia armatek BZ 38. Miał przed sobą kompletnie zebrane i świetnie opracowane materiały szpiegowskie. Państwo, do którego rąk dostałyby się te rzeczy, nie tylko mogłoby produkować takąż broń, lecz w razie wojny skutecznie zbombardować fabrykę. Murek nie miał wątpliwości, dla kogo to było przygotowane i kto miał za to zapłać. Zdawał też sobie sprawę, że wartość tej niewielkiej koperty była ogromna. Może kilkaset tysięcy, a może i milion. Oczywiście, szefem akcji szpiegowskiej na miejscu był Stawski. Posługiwał się zapewne zarówno członkami partii, którzy szpiegowali ze względów ideowych jak i przekupstwem pośród personelu fabryki. W centralnej egzekutywie warszawskiej zbiegały się nici szpiegowskie z całego kraju. Tam też grzęzły zyski z procederu, bo na prowincję wysłano mizerne sumki. Rozmyślając nad tym i nad wszystkim, co wygadali przed nim Stawski i Kobielski. Murek przypomniał sobie własne dawniejsze obiekcje w związku z gospodarowaniem kasą CKW przez Szepsa i inne grube ryby. – Więc tak wyglądają wierzchołki?! Banda szpiegów, złodziei, szantażystów i zdrajców ruchu robotniczego. Doły pracują z poświęceniem, z zapałem, z wiarą w ideały, a góra zbija forsę i drwi w duchu ze stada baranów. No, nie! Już ja się dłużej bujać nie dam!... Tysiączne myśli przebiegały mu przez głowę. Może zwrócić się do nieposzlakowanych ideowców, do Krótkiego, do Podsiadłego, do Piotra, do Liczki i zdemaskować draństwo naczelnych władz partyjnych. Wystrzelać łotrów!... Zmusić ich do zameldowania się w Moskwie! Niech idą pod sąd. – A skąd wiem – przyszła refleksja – że tam będzie sprawiedliwość? I od razu odeszła go ochota działania. Bo i dla kogo?... Dla tłumu, złożonego z takich Żurków i z takich Karolek?... I po co?... By do władzy w partii doszli inni złodzieje i spryciarze?... – Nie ma głupich! Jednak w kieszeni tkwiła niepokojąca koperta z cenną zawartością. Co z tym zrobić?... Miałby ochotę podpalić lont i zniszczyć wszystko. Uwolniłby się od kłopotu i łamania głowy. Ale zniszczyć coś, co przedstawiało tak wielką wartość?... Nie, do tego po prostu nie był zdolny, on, Franciszek Murek, który nigdy w życiu grosza jednego bez namysłu nie wydał, który podnosił i chował guzik znaleziony na ulicy. Więc może zanieść to do policji?... Przysłużyć się państwu, spełnić obowiązek obywatela i patrioty? Roześmiał się na tę myśl. Za to wszystko, czego doznał od państwa, za tyle dobrodziejstw, którymi obdarowała go ukochana ojczyzna, nie ruszyłby nawet palcem. A zresztą wiedział, czym by się to skończyło: wsadziliby go do więzienia. – Zatem – zastanowił się – czym właściwie jestem i dla kogo żyję? I po co żyję? Czuł nieznośny zamęt w głowie. Nie myśleć, o niczym nie myśleć!... Na pierwszej większej stacji poszedł do bufetu i wypił kilka większych wódek. Zasypiając w wagonie przypomniał sobie owego inżyniera, z którym kiedyś dyskutował w domu noclegowym. Inżynier, wstrętny łach ludzki... Ale miał dużo... dużo racji. I co on przepowiedział Murkowi? Aha, że też będzie żył od jednego łyku wódki do drugiego, że też zeszmacieje... A niech by... niech by!... Obudził się, bo go ktoś potrząsał za ramię. Zerwał się na równe nogi. – Już Warszawa – mówił konduktor. – Proszę wysiadać. Zaspał pan. Peron był już pusty. Pasażerowie musieli dawno wyjść z dworca. Jeżeli czekał tu na Murka ktokolwiek z partii, też zapewne odszedł. W każdym razie trzymanie w kieszeni planów nie byłoby rozsądne. Murek przypomniał sobie już dawniej znalezioną kryjówkę na Czerniakowie w składzie drzewa, gdzie kiedyś pracował. Wsiadł w tramwaj i pojechał. Na placu obok składu drzewa stały resztki fundamentów po spalonym domu. Odgarnąwszy gruz w jamie otworzył zardzewiałe drzwiczki od pieca, który kiedyś służył pewno do ogrzewania suteryny. Nieraz przechowywał tu pieniądze i różne drobne przedmioty. Teraz wsunął tam szarą kopertę, piec zamknął i zasypał gruzem z powrotem. W godzinę później stawił się u towarzysza Kudełki i zażądał kontaktu z Bigelsteinem. Postanowił nie zdradzić się z decyzją porzucenia partii. Naraziłby się na podejrzenia. Bigelsteinowi złożył krótki raport: był na miejscu, widział się z towarzyszami Kobielskim i Sławomirem, paczkę otrzymał, ale w drodze zniszczył ją zgodnie z instrukcją, gdyż groziła rewizja. Bigelstein okazał się jednak przebieglejszy niż Murek myślał. Sprytnie uszeregowanymi pytaniami chciał go przyłapać na kłamstwie. Trafił jednak na przygotowanego. W raporcie Murka wszystko trzymało się kupy. – A co było w paczce? – próbował go zaskoczyć Bigelstein. – Nie otwierałem, nie wiem. – To szkoda, psiakrew! No i cóż, zrewidowano was? – Nie. Gdyby zrewidowano, znaleziono by rewolwer i fałszywy paszport, ale na szczęście wystarczyła im moja legitymacja warsztatowa i dali mi spokój. Teraz dopiero Bigelstein rozłościł się. Nawymyślał Murkowi od tchórzów, od bubków i oświadczył, że tacy ludzie nie nadają się do poważnej roboty. - Wasz brak zimnej krwi, wasze tchórzostwo naraziły partię na stratę wręcz olbrzymią. I zapowiadam wam, że poniesiecie za to karę. Przez chwilę Murek miał ochotę roześmiać mu się w nos i zapytać, jaką to karę dostałby za zamordowanie Frumkina w Baranowiczach. Opanował się jednak i wysłuchał "rugi" do końca. Nie skończyło się jednak na tym. Kazano mu czekać, a po godzinie zjawił się sam towarzysz Kurbski i jeszcze jacyś dwaj nieznani Murkowi mężczyźni. Wszyscy byli nań wściekli i badali go jak zbrodniarza, zasypując krzyżowymi pytaniami. Był już zupełnie wyczerpany, gdy skończyli to śledztwo. Murek dosłyszał, jak wychodząc Kurbski powiedział z pasją do jednego z towarzyszy: - To tępe bydlę. On jest za głupi, by mógł to zrobić. - Czekajcie, dranie! - pomyślał Murek. Gdy znalazł się na ulicy, musiało już być grubo po północy. Wszystkie restauracje były pozamykane. Czuł głód i chciał się napić. Przyszło mu na myśl, że bufet na dworcu musi być jeszcze otwarty i ruszył w tamtą stronę. Skręcał właśnie w Chmielną, gdy rzucił mu się w oczy neonowy szyld: "Dancing_Club". Miał na sobie nowe ubranie a w kieszeni zapasik gotówki, uciułanej na zapoczątkowanie rodzinnej egzystencji. Zresztą wiedział, że zobaczy tu Arletkę. Chociaż nigdy nie był w podobnym lokalu, czuł się zbyt zmęczony śledztwem partyjnym i własnymi myślami, by zwrócić uwagę na nowe dla siebie otoczenie. Kolorowe oświetlenie, miękkie fotele, dyskretne loże, wysoki szynkwas z nienaturalnie wysokimi stołkami a w środku sali krążek wyfroterowanej posadzki. Publiczności niewiele, kilka stolików zajętych i dwa większe pijane towarzystwa w lożach. Usiadł w narożnej lóżce, gdzie zaprowadził go facet we fraku i kazał sobie podać coś do jedzenia - wszystko jedno co - i czystą wódkę. Kelner spoglądał nań dość nieufnie, rozruszał się dopiero wówczas, gdy gość zażądał zaproszenia panny Arletki. - Ta się dopiero zdziwi! - myślał Murek. I rzeczywiście, zdumienie Arletki nie miało granic, ale też i radości nie ukrywała. Wyglądała nader ładnie w jasnej sukni z mieniącego się jedwabiu, z gołymi ramionami i plecami. Usiadła obok Murka i nie spuszczała zeń pytającego wzroku: – Czy tak wypiękniałem – zapytał z uśmiechem – że pani mi się wciąż przygląda? – Przeciwnie – potrząsnęła głową – zbrzydł pan. Musiał pan mieć dużo przykrości. Taki pan mizerny! Spotkało pana coś złego? – Tak – odpowiedział i rysy ściągnęły mu się jeszcze bardziej. Arletka przysunęła się bliżej i zaczęła lekko głaskać jego rękę. – Biedny pan Franek, biedny... – Bardzo – potwierdził. – Ktoś panu zrobił zawód?... – Wszyscy... I wszystko. Dziewczyna nagle błysnęła zagniewanym spojrzeniem i jakby ze złością ścisnęła rękę Murka: – Bo to pańska wina! Tylko pańska wina! Pan wszystkim wierzysz! A ludzie są dranie, ostatnie, zimne dranie! Dobrze panu tak! Bardzo się cieszę! Należało się panu. – Należało się – ponuro skinął głową, lecz to jeszcze bardziej rozjątrzyło Arletkę. – O, doskonale! Teraz pan na siebie gotów całą winę wziąć. Żeby taki mężczyzna był taką... taką... ciamajdą! Jeszcze gotów rozpłakać się nad sobą! Tego by jeszcze... Urwała, bo w oczach Murka rzeczywiście zakręciły się łzy. – No, panie Franku – przytuliła się do niego i mówiła cichym, ciepłym głosem – panie Franku, przepraszam! Bardzo przepraszam. Pan przecie wie, że kogo jak kogo, ale pana ja nie chciałabym urazić. Głaskała jego ręce i zaglądała mu w oczy. Kelnerzy przynieśli wódkę i przekąski. Orkiestra zaczęła grać jakieś namiętne tango. Kilka zataczających się par zjawiło się na tanecznym krążku podłogi. Jeden z zawianych gości prosił Arletkę do tańca, lecz wykręciła się. Murek jadł a dziewczyna dolewała mu wciąż wódki. Murek był wygłodzony i alkohol zaczął działać szybko. W żołądku rozgrzało się, krew pulsowała mocniej, myśli biegły szybciej. Arletka pokazywała mu poszczególnych gości i koleżanki, dowcipkowała i starała się go rozchmurzyć, a że się jej nie udawało, co pewien czas wpadała w irytację i nie skąpiła docinków Murkowi, by po chwili znowu go kokietować i przymilać się czule. – Jeszcze wódki – rzucił Murek kelnerowi. – Pan się urżnie – ostrzegła Arletka. – I dobrze. Nic lepszego wymyślić nie mogę. Miała pani rację, panno Arletko: ludzie to świnie. No, pijmy! Strzemiennego! – Dlaczego? Pan już chce iść? Spojrzał na nią z ironicznym uśmiechem: – Tak. To najmądrzejsze wyjście. Do Abrahama na piwo. Jego żartobliwy ton nie zwiódł dziewczyny: – Tego pan nie zrobi – powiedziała z przekonaniem. – Zrobię, zrobię. Widzi pani, nic innego mi nie zostało. Zawsze rozumiałem, że żyję po coś, dla czegoś, z jakimś celem. I że tylko dlatego żyję. W tym był jakiś sens. Ja nie potrafię żyć tak, jak pani, na przykład, z dnia na dzień. Pani nie rozumie się na tym, ale ja już straciłem wszystko. Po prostu nie mam dla kogo żyć! A skoro nie mam dla kogo, to nie mam i po co. Oburącz chwyciła go za ramię i potrząsnęła nim z całej siły: – Zwariował pan chyba?!... Już się pan upił czy co?! – Dlaczego? – Bo mówi pan takie bzdury! Przecie pan jest rozsądny człowiek a plecie niedorzeczności. Niechże się pan sam zastanowi! Mówiła z takim przekonaniem, tonem tak spokojnej perswazji, że spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem: – Zastanawiam się i cóż stąd? – zapytał. – Jak to co? Twierdzi pan, że dla nikogo żyć nie warto. Zgoda. Nie warto. A czy nie przyszło panu do głowy, że warto żyć dla siebie!? Po prostu dla siebie! Murek odstawił kieliszek i zmarszczył czoło: – A co to znaczy „dla siebie”? – To znaczy plunąć na wszystkich, wszystkich mieć w nosie a starać się uprzyjemnić sobie egzystencję, sobie samemu. Bez skrupułów, bez zastanowienia się, czyim kosztem się żyje. Pana krzywdzili, kto chciał i nie chciał, niechże i pan tego się nauczy. Brać! Brać co się da! Dobrowolnie czy przemocą, czy podstępem. I nie patyczkować się. – I pani tak robi? – A tak! – I daje to pani zadowolenie? Wzruszyła ramionami: – W każdym razie większe niż gdyby mnie wyzyskiwano. Ja wiem, panu nie odpowiada takie życie jak moje. Dobrze, ale pan ma możność brania z życia tego co chce. Czy ja wiem: pieniądze, władza, kobiety. Tylko ręce wyciągnąć. Ale trzeba chcieć i nie być mazgajem. Świat przed nim stoi otworem, a on do Abrahama, bo nie ma dla kogo żyć! Ładne rozumowanie. Przecie tym lepiej, że nie ma pan dla kogo. Tym pan jest wolniejszy. – A sumienie?... Arletka zaśmiała się pogardliwie: – Niech pan, panie Franku, da ogłoszenie: jest do wynajęcia sumienie. Założę się, że pies z kulawą nogą nie przyjdzie... Co tu gadać! Dużo pan miał pożytku z tego swego sumienia? Murek wypił jeden po drugim dwa kieliszki wódki i milczał. Lokal opustoszał już prawie zupełnie. Orkiestra pakowała swe instrumenty. Arletka nie przestawała mówić. – Zamykamy, proszę państwa, zamykamy – przynaglali zapóźnionych gości kelnerzy. – Przecie pan ma trzydzieści kilka lat, a nic pan życia nie użył. Nic – nie ustawała Arletka – przez te przesądy, przez tę głupią moralność, której każdy ma pełną gębę dla innych. A won z taką moralnością! – Może i racja... Może i racja – odezwał się Murek. – Nie może – ucieszyła się – na pewno racja! – Zamykamy – stanął przed lożą kelner z gotowym już rachunkiem. – Może nie ma pan pieniędzy? – szeptem zapytała Arletka – bo ja mogę... – Ależ mam! Zapłacił i Arletka powiedziała: – Ja też wychodzę. Niech pan koniecznie na rogu zaczeka. Ale koniecznie! Dobrze? Nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, pobiegła do garderoby. Szumiało mu trochę w głowie i lekko zatoczył się wychodząc z loży. Na ulicy było już prawie zupełnie jasno. Doszedł do rogu i zatrzymał się. Ręce pachniały perfumami Arletki. Nerwy uspokoiły się, myśli płynęły jakoś łagodnie. Kto wie, czy ta Arletka nie ma słuszności!... Sumienie do wynajęcia!... A Karolka... głupie i złe bydlę... Musiała zbliżać się siódma, bo robotnicy śpieszyli do pracy... – Po co ja tu stoję?... Aha... Niedługo czekał. Z daleka poznał Arletkę. Jaka ona smukła i jaka zgrabna – zauważył. Wzięła go zdecydowanie pod rękę i powiedziała: – Chodźmy. Muszę jeszcze z panem pomówić. Szli chwilę w milczeniu. Murek zastanawiał się, usiłując zebrać myśli. Wreszcie zapytał: – Panno Arletko, czego pani właściwie chce ode mnie? – Czego?... – spojrzała nań jakby gniewnie i dodała po pauzie – ja chcę pana. – Przepraszam – nie zorientował się – jak to mnie? – Chcę pana mieć! Mieć pana dla siebie. Nagle stanęła i pociągnęła go za łokieć: – To tutaj. Chodźmy. Weszli do bramy, później na drugie piętro. Na drzwiach wisiał szyldzik: „Hotel Szwedzki”. Murek nie protestował. Na końcu długiego korytarza zaspany numerowy otworzył drzwi oznaczone liczbą 13. Pokój był nieduży, lecz czysty. Arletka zapuściła roletę, odrzuciła kołdrę na dużym, szerokim łóżku i zaczęła się rozbierać. Murek zaśmiał się z zażenowania i rozwiązał krawat. – A on?... zapytał – ten narzeczony? – Nienawidzę go. Zresztą... co to ciebie obchodzi! – A nie boisz się?... – Nie – odpowiedziała z zaciśniętymi szczękami – on... nie będzie żył... Ach, co mamy sobie zawracać nim głowę. Najważniejsze jest to, że mam ciebie. Nikogo więcej nie chcę. Nikogo!... Przytuliła się doń, a raczej przyciągnęła go do siebie i przywarła z całej siły. Pod jej gładką, gorącą skórą drgały jędrne mięśnie. Murek od bardzo dawna nie miał kobiety, a takiej kobiety nie miał nigdy i pomimo tego, że od alkoholu jak i od rozkoszy był półprzytomny, uświadomił to sobie jasno. Gdy go w kwadrans później, dotykając wargami jego ucha zapytała szeptem: – Czy dobrze ci ze mną? Za całą odpowiedź zasypał pocałunkami jej oczy, usta i szyję. – Mój, mój, mój – powtarzała ona. Musiało już być koło południa, gdy zerwała się i zaczęła się ubierać. Był tak senny, że tylko piąte przez dziesiąte rozumiał, co do niego mówiła. Mówiła, by przyszedł na Solec do mieszkania przed siódmą. Że szykuje się jakaś wielka robota, stuprocentowa, bo wszystko obmyślane i przygotowane pierwszorzędnie. Że robota nie jest przewidziana „na mokro”, ale może się zdarzyć potrzeba. Że pójdzie Kazik sam oraz Piekutowski i Majster, a miał iść jeszcze jeden, ale wczoraj zwichnął nogę, Piekutowski i Majster uradzili zaproponować Murkowi, jeżeli wróci, współudział w wyprawie i w zysku, bo we trzech nie dadzą rady a forsy do podziału będzie więcej niż lodu. – Wystarczy nam na długo – zakończyła. – Rzucę tę budę i pojedziemy sobie w świat. We dwoje! Pomyśl tylko, jak to będzie cudnie!... Więc co?... Zgadzasz się?... – Zgadzam się. Raz kozie śmierć. – Nie, po co śmierć! Będziemy żyć! Ach, jak będziemy żyć! No, a teraz prześpij się, mój ty najdroższy! Wycałowała go i wybiegła. – Raz kozie śmierć – powtórzył Murek i zasnął. Gdy obudził się, było już ciemno. Minęło sporo czasu, nim uprzytomnił sobie gdzie jest i co się stało. Poduszka pachniała perfumami Arletki. Ubierając się zajrzał do kieszeni. Zostało mu jeszcze sporo gotówki. Jak zwykle po przepiciu nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. – Klin klinem – pomyślał i wstąpił do najbliższego baru. Wypił kilka wódek, przegryzł ostrym korniszonem i już w lepszym nastroju ruszył na Powiśle. Przypominał mgliście projekty Arletki, o których mu mówiła tam, w hotelu. Chodziło o jakiś napad bandycki, w którym i on miał wziąć udział. Musiała już widocznie namawiać Piekutowskiego i Majstra, gdyż obaj powitali Murka z jakby koleżeńską serdecznością, nie ukrywając radości z jego przyjazdu. Arletka witała się z Murkiem tak, jakby go od dawna nie widziała. Piekutowski i Majster bezceremonialnie wyprawili Koziołkową i jej córkę z kuchni i zamknęli się tam z Murkiem, po czym Piekutowski krótkimi zdaniami wyłożył sprawę. Potrzeba im takiego właśnie morowego wspólnika jak Murek. Robota jest gruba. Starczy na czterech. Wszystko pójdzie jak po maśle. – Masz spluwę? – zapytał Majster. – Mam – sięgnął do kieszeni Murek. – No, to klawo. Pójdziesz z nami? – Pójdę – ponuro odpowiedział Murek. – No, to o dziesiątej na rogu Skolimowskiej – Piekutowki spojrzał na zegarek – za pół godziny. A tu masz maskę. W pokoju Koziołkowa z Idalką szeptały o czymś z Arletką, gdy jednak tamci wyszli, cofnęły się do kuchni, Arletka zaś zamknęła za nimi drzwi i zarzuciła Murkowi ręce na szyję: – Zgodziłeś się?... – zapytała – Pójdziesz? – Pójdę – odpowiedział twardo i uwolnił się od jej rąk. – Zobaczysz, jacy będziemy szczęśliwi – przysiadła obok niego na łóżku i szeptała najczulsze słowa, usiłując dodać mu otuchy. Murek siedział jak skamieniały, potem wyjął rewolwer, obejrzał ładunki, przełożył maskę do prawej kieszeni i wstał. – Na mnie czas. Bez słowa przywarła do jego ust, aż oboje stracili oddech. Gdy już był na schodach, z otwartych drzwi wybiegł za nim cichy szept. – Kocham się. Na dworze zacinał zimny gęsty deszcz, podmuchy wiatru uderzały w twarz ostrymi kroplami. Rzadkie latarnie stały w mglistych otokach, pod nogami chlupotała woda. Zaczynała się prawdziwa jesień. KONIEC Kontynuacją tej książki jest powieść Drugie życie doktora Murka. Kategoria:Doktor Murek zredukowany